


Dissension Into Madness

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: Bloody Cards [4]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Badass Tea, Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Inspired by Grimm Fairy Tales Comic Wonderland, Kings & Queens, Lots of Nakedness, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute shes trying to fake her happiness in the real world, now shes at the mercy of the Mad King of Clubs and his 'queen.' Once colorless and emotionless, Tea now struggles to handle all of the wonder and overwhelming feelings that surrounds and courses through her in Wonderland. Lust, desire, love and anger all bottled with in her, ready to pull her under. It might not be so maddening, if she didn't have to obey the every wish and desire of Marik and Malik. Hopefully she can make them see the Rose that she is instead of the weed she believes herself to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is very important that you read the first part of this series or you are gonna be COMPLETELY lost. I can assure you of that. I hope you enjoy this and all of the other parts of this series. Thank you for the kudo's and comments. AmethystUnarmed. You are my hero.

 

Tea shifted uncomfortably on the floor, something heavy was laying on top of her so she wasn't going anywhere. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she tried to see why she couldn't move. “Malik...Malik wake up your heavy.”

Malik inhaled sharply as Tea poked him in the side. “What?”

Tea giggled and kissed Malik's bare shoulder. “Get up your HEAVY.”

Malik scowled at her for a second before his eyes flew open. “TEA?! You're alright! You're not acting weird any more!”

Instead of moving off of her he held her tightly. Now outright laughing, Tea realized he wasn't going to move any time soon. Pushing on the floor with her right leg she managed to roll them over before Malik could try to stop her. “Oh my god...So much better.”

“Sorry...” Malik blushed finally realizing what she was wanting. “I just...I'm happy you're OK.”

“No need to be sorry.” Tea leaned down and kissed his lips softly, her bangs falling to each side of his face. “I feel SO much better...I still really want you and this isn't helping.”

To emphasize her point, Tea rolled her bare hips into him. Biting back a moan, Malik grinned at her. “You are insatiable...”

“I swear its this smell...” Tea blushed dark red, watching Malik brush one of her bangs behind her ear.

“Sure it is, Taw'am roHi.”

Now really blushing Tea sat up and looked around the room she had been in for days. It seemed so different from the room she thought she was in. She could have sworn the room was covered in thorny vines, like a rose bush, but the room was completely void of any plants of any kind. It reminded her of an exact replica of the throne room at Castle Hearts. Not that they were even in that room at all, but she did get a glance of it as they were lead to Joey and Kaiba. Instead of being covered in Heart decorations it was covered in the club shape from a deck of cards. The colors were different too; all black, white and an almost black shade of green. The ceiling was so high above her she had to crane her neck to see everything. A gorgeous mural of vines and roses, plant and human-like, covered the entire ceiling. Maybe that was why she thought the room had vines in it, because all she could see was the ceiling.

“This is real...I couldn't dream something like this...” Tea whispered to herself as she continued to examine the mural.

Malik watched Tea's every move as she looked around the room with dilated eyes. “I agree.”

Tea looked down at Malik and realized he was staring at her. “I should probably get clothes on...not that my clothes cover a whole hell of a lot.”

“Well Marik brought us new clothes. They are over there.” Malik laughed and sat up, when Tea got off of him.

Tea followed where he was pointing to the throne, where a stack of folded clothes set neatly upon it. Taking all of it into her hands, she sashayed back over to Malik and held out the clothes. He gave her a coy grin and took some of them. “Marik told me that he promised you new clothes.”

Tea glanced at Marik before starting to get dressed in the strange clothes. “Yeah he did...Where is his royal pain in the ass anyway?”

Malik stood and began getting dressed as well. “He's off doing whatever he normally does here I guess. I have only seen him once.”

Tea scowled at the ground as she finished dressing. There was no reason for him to stay away...why had he? Looking down at herself she couldn't help but beam. These clothes were so much better. She felt sexy and beautiful, without feeling like a whore...which the other 'clothes' definitely insinuated. She wore A long white dress, completely separated on the sides by at least 7 inches. a dark green, underbust corset; fastened with small metal clubs over it. A few inches below the corset lay a silver chain belt. Where it fastened together a long chain dangled with a black club at the end. The top of the white dress left her shoulders bare and lay lazily over her upper arms, the club pattern cut out repetitively around the edges of the white fabric. Tea thought it resembled the outside edging of lace. The bottom of the dress had the same edging. Her favorite part of the outfit had to be the shoes; black thigh high boots with a two inch heel to be exact. Cut at the top with the same club pattern that came to a point on her upper thigh.

“What do you think Malik?” Tea said as she spun around, like the dancer she was.

“Perfect, but I don’t see what was wrong with the other outfit.” Malik raised a teasing brow at her, but his focus was on the scar of the A still clearly visible on his chest and face.

“Men...” Tea shook her head as she inspected her new clothes.

“We better go meet the king. He told me to tell him when you were back to normal.”

Tea smiled which Malik felt was strange. “Let's go then.”

Dismissing the thought he took her hand and lead them across the throne room to the main doors. “Tea, when I open these doors, you're going to get another whiff of the roses...but I think you will be OK. Just hold onto me.”

Tea nodded and wrapped her arms around Malik's arm. Nervously she watched him open the door and the beautiful scent flooded her senses again. Her vision started to fade until Malik shifted to look at her. Tea immediately began to focus all of her thoughts and feelings on Malik, making him proud of her. The scent began to die down and her other senses came back. Blinking a few times to make sure her vision had returned she looked at Malik. “OK I think I got this....did I do OK?”

Malik kissed the top of her head. “You did wonderfully Taw'am roHi.”

A woman with bright yellow hair walked up to them and bowed deeply, almost touching the ground. “Your grace, my lady. Please follow me. The King is anxious to see both of you.”

This woman caught Tea completely off guard. She was naked and bowing in a very submissive manor and the smell...Suddenly Malik's voice broke her thoughts. “Lead the way.”

With a shaky breath Tea followed the woman, tightening her grip on Malik. “You're so lucky that you can't smell this...”

“Is it really that bad?”

“If it was you and I was immune, I'd probably kill either you or every woman in this castle.”

Malik looked between the girl and Tea before tilting his head to the side. Suddenly it clicked what Tea was meaning. Mouthing to her ‘you mean you and her,’ Malik laughed at Tea’s blushing response. “I didn't know you...”

“I don't! That's how powerful this smell is.”

“Wow...I don't know what to say.” Malik blushed and turned away from her.

Tea tried to hide the grin on her face when she saw Malik glance between the her and the Rose with a dreamy gleam in his eyes. Down the corridor and through a large set of doors, They found themselves in what looked like a jungle. Four Roses sat lazily on the vines and ground as they listened to Marik talking.

“So Juria has returned to the Castle of Spades?” Marik paced in front of them, chewing his fingertips in thought.

“The doors are open and the flames are lit Sire. No spade cards are there however, It seems they were all killed when the White Castle was attacked.” Marik stopped mid step. “What?!”

The woman with the black hair that Tea met on the carriage stood up from her laying position on a tree branch. “Red and I checked the White Castle when you asked us to check the Castle of Spades. The Queen of Diamonds has taken it for herself. I believe the Cheshire Cat will be staying there from now on...at least that was the talk between the two cards that we devoured.”

“Are you worried Sire?” Red reached out and brushed Marik's arm before laying back down.

“This is all happening so fast...I need more time...” Marik muttered under his breath. “They aren't ready yet. We aren't ready.”

“Sire, I have brought the Queen and your Ace, as you have requested.” The woman bowed again making Tea cringe and turn away.

Malik chuckled at Tea's reaction but kept his eyes trained on Marik. “Is Juria OK?”

“It seems she's now the Queen of Spades...so no. She's not OK.” Marik spoke in almost a low growl.

“So we need to talk to Mai.” Tea concluded, releasing her grip on Malik as the woman stood and walked away, back into the castle.

Marik turned his attention to Tea with an amused smile. “Still affected by the scent Tea?”

“I'm...It's better.” Tea stammered.

“She'll be OK. She just needs to get used to it being stronger out here.”

“I'm sure the girls aren't helping.” Marik turned his attention to the four women as they giggled and purposefully moved seductively to get more comfortable.  
Tea squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on Malik. The king laughed and seemed to relax a little as he watched Tea struggle to keep her composure. Malik couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. He could be more relaxed because he was causing her misery or he could be feeling better because she was acting adorable...even he had to admit that she was.

“Girls, girls. I'd stop if I were you. One kiss from her and you're dead.”

“Who said anything about kissing Sire?” Red raised a questioning brow while the other girls laughed; but changed how they were laying.

Wanting to bring the conversation back to topic, Malik cleared his throat. “You wanted to see us?”

“Yes.” Marik looked directly into his eyes. “If Juria gave the Red King his heart back, then we need to talk to the Queen of Diamonds and agree to be part of her army...”

“Now?” Malik didn't really want to go through with this plan at all but now he was feeling pushed into it just like Marik.

“Soon. I need to have the girls train Tea to be a proper Ace. And I need to show you what to do around this castle. We don't have a White Rabbit to take care of the trivial shit. And the few cards that have accustomed themselves to the roses are too valuable to have running around. They are all guards or trained in my army.”

Tea finally collected herself enough to be part of the conversation. “You are waiting to go to war?”

“Ever since the White King was slain I have waited for war.” Marik replied flatly, making Tea feel stupid for asking.

“Seems a bit extreme though...” Malik retorted.

Red sighed and shook her head. “I see your hesitation Sire...they are not ready at all.”

Malik bristled and let go of Tea to take a step towards the King. “What the hell do you want us to do huh? I've been overwhelmed with everything since I got here. I haven't gotten a break from all of this shit and you're acting like I should just jump right into it.”

Tea opened her mouth to tell Malik to chill out but her voice didn't work. Every time she tried to talk to him her voice wouldn't work no matter how she tried to word it. Marik and Malik didn't noticed the girl struggling and continued to glare at each other. “I expect you to adapt to your surroundings Malik, you're not a child. We are going to war. We ARE going to the Cheshire Cat and the Queen of Diamonds and joining them against your friends. We are going to be the bad guys here; you need to adapt to that. I cant take you over to Castle Diamonds while your like this and time is quickly running out.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean 'like this?!” Malik shouted.

“You're still trying to do the right thing. You are going to betray me again if we go there now.”

“I can't talk.” Tea finally said.

“What?!” Tea jumped a foot in the air as Malik and Marik yelled at her.

“I couldn't talk.” Tea opened her mouth again while they watched but nothing came out. “See? Whats wrong? Why can't I talk?”

Marik walked over, glaring at her. Suddenly she wished she hadn't said anything at all. “Try to mouth what you wanted to say.”

Tea did as he told her but she couldn't even do that. Marik crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at her. “Are you trying to talk to me or Malik?”

“Malik.”

Marik's face softened as he suddenly became confused. “Malik?”

“I wanted to....Damn it...this is ridiculous.” Tea suddenly got an idea. “Master can I ask you a question?”

Marik's confusion turn to annoyance as he walked away from her. “Yes.”

“Since I am an Ace...Does that mean I can't tell you or Malik to do anything?” Tea brushed her bangs out of her face as she tried to explain further. “I can’t tell you to do anything I have to ask you right?”

“You were trying to tell Malik to do something?” Tea nodded her head vigorously.

“Yes yes yes!” Then, Tea muttered under her breath. “...This is gonna be really difficult if I can't have any sway over either of you...”

Luckily no one heard her, or at least no one said anything more about it. Marik stormed right back over to Malik and they began to fight again. Tea threw her hands up in the air and sighed. There had to be some way to get them to stop. Marik snarled at Malik about not listening to him and Malik screamed something about lying to him, but Tea wasn't really listening. She was too focused on finding some way to separate them before they killed each other. Looking around the area they were in frantically she caught sight of a large lever in the stone wall. Running over to it she figured she could break the staff off at the base and the loud noise would get their attention. Gripping the handle and closing her eyes, Tea kicked off of the wall and it broke free...silently.

“Fucking seriously?!” Tea cursed under her breath until she saw it was a giant axe not a lever.

Then another idea....a really bad idea, came to her mind. Looking over at Marik and Malik she saw they were standing on stone. This axe will cause a lot of noise on the stone if she drops it...between them. Yes that sounded like a wonderfully awful idea. Tea walked over to them and said the only thing her voice would allow. “Master, Taw'am roHi. Watch out.”

Marik turned to see her raise the ax above her head to stunned to move. Malik pushed the King backwards before losing his footing and falling backwards himself as the ax came crashing on to the stone below them with a loud clang. Malik didn't know what to panic about first, the fact that the ax had to weigh at least 75 to 100 pounds that she effortlessly wielded or that she almost killed them.

“Well that's comforting...I can at least warn you if you're in danger.” Tea said breathlessly to anyone who was listening.

“You almost killed us!” Malik yelled wide eyed, finally picking something to panic about.

“Where did you find that?” Marik asked calmly, pointing to the axe.

“She almost killed us! Why the hell are you focusing on this stupid axe?” Malik shot to his feet glaring at the King.

“I found it in the wall of the castle...I'm sorry...I...I had to do something.” Tea said, reflexively falling to her knees and bowing similarly to the rose from earlier, only her hands did not leave the axe.

Tea's mind was reeling. What the hell is going on? She almost killed Marik and now she was bowing and apologizing for something she wasn't sorry for. Is she doing this cause Malik sounded angry? This whole having Ace instinct's sucked so much.

“In the wall...hmmm” Marik stood, suddenly amused by the whole thing. “Well Tea, you figured it out. I think this just might work.”

Tea smiled, unmoving. She couldn't help it, Marik's praise seemed to set her body on fire. Malik on the other hand, was now furious. Throwing his hands up in the air, Malik stormed back into the castle, leaving Tea and Marik looking after him. Marik knelt down by Tea, seeing her shoulders slump before he touched the middle of her shoulder blades. “You did well Tea. Don't pay any attention to Malik. He just needs to calm down.”

Tea looked up at Marik, surprised at what she saw. He was genuinely happy, genuinely trying to make her feel better. “Stand up Tea and take that axe with you. I think its time the girls showed you how to use it.”

\-------

Marik and Tea walked down the corridor to Malik's room in silence. She was amazed to still be walking after spending the rest of the day lugging that heavy axe around. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth when she remembered Marik showing her how to hold it properly. It may be a cliché romantic movie trick, but it was working like a charm. Tea's cheeks began to feel hot right when Marik glanced at her. Now really embarrassed, Tea looked away and her heart started beating faster. Nervously brushing her bangs behind her ear, Tea cleared her throat. “So do you think I'll ever get the hang of using that thing, Master? I always figured if I had to have some kind of weapon it would be small and...”

“Useless.” Marik finished.

“Yeah...”

Tea started to wonder if she should keep talking or not. This, being with Malik and Marik, needed to work. She wanted it to work so badly. That being said, she also knew that they were nothing like Yuugi. They weren't constantly sweet and concerned with her every desire. Talking might just make things worse instead of better like it always had before. This relationship seemed to be quite the opposite of anything she had before. It was...exciting.

“That axe is a very special weapon. It is made to strike with the weight and power of an very strong wielder while actually being the perfect weight to the owner. So I guess it is sort of what you envisioned.”

“I envisioned a dagger or nothing...” Tea laughed. “Speaking of nothing...thank you for the new clothes. I love them.”

Marik bowed his head slightly. “You're welcome, I felt they would suit you better...You're not a typical card.”

Tea beamed, yet refused to meet Marik's eyes. Maybe that was because of the instincts again or it was because she was to nervous and embarrassed to do so. Either way she continued to stare at the ground, her right arm around her own waist and her left still playing with her hair. They stopped in front of an elaborately decorated door. Marik turned to Tea, expressionless. “Good night Tea. I'll be seeing both of you at dawn tomorrow.”

Tea bowed low and said goodnight as well. Marik looked like he was going to say something but instead turned around and continued walking down the corridor. Sighing, a little disappointed, Tea knocked on the door softly. “Come in I guess...”

Slowly she opened the door and stepped inside. “Taw'am roHi...it's just me... are you hungry? Do you need anything?”

“No...” Malik growled quietly from his place on the sofa of a large living chamber.

Tea looked around and saw how huge the room was. Walking further into the room she saw a luxurious bedroom off to the left and an inviting wash room to the right. Returning her attention to Malik, Tea nervously fiddled with her fingers. She took a few steps towards where Malik sat and then circled around him. Tea sat down on the floor in front of his chair hoping that he would relax around her if he could see she was trying to apologize. Unfortunately, Malik only tensed further and refused to look at her. “ Taw'am roHi....I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or Marik. Honestly...I don't think I physically can, not without it being an outright accident...”

Tea trailed off into silence, Malik still didn't look at her. “I'm not mad about that.”

Tea blinked in confusion as she stared at Malik. “What is it then? What did I do?”

“You chose his side!” Malik screamed as he shot up from the sofa surprising Tea, as she flinched backwards. “You did all of that because you were trying to stop me from fighting with him. You stayed all day with him. You didn't once come up here to check on me.”

Sitting on the floor Tea could feel her anger rising and just like before, she couldn't say a word. Taking that to mean she wasn't listening to him, he started getting even madder. “If you want to be with him so badly why did you even bother with me? Why are you here Tea? Go sleep with him.” 

Just like before, when Tea jumped off of Serenity's back, she found herself standing and walking towards the door. Now her anger was bottled so deep within her, all she could see was red. Grabbing the door knob she willed her body to do anything to release some of the anger. The metal door knob crumpled under her grip with a metallic hiss, the door itself ripped from its hinges and was thrown against the opposite wall as she slowly walked into the corridor. Despite that action making her feel a touch better, red still consumed her vision as she stepped into the middle of the corridor.

She barely heard Malik's voice but felt her body stop again at his command. The loud noise must have drawn quite the commotion. She heard so many voices while still seeing only red. Suddenly, she heard Marik's voice. Sighing, when she heard them start fighting again, Tea felt her body become her own once more. The red faded to the edges but her anger didn't waiver. A loud crash from down the corridor made Marik and Malik stop talking, before she had the chance to see what it was a familiar metal weapon flew into her hands. Her gaze locked on Marik and Malik, but she didn't move.

“Tea...can you hear me?” Marik started.

“I can hear perfectly Master. I heard quite clearly when I was specifically instructed to leave, so that's what I'm doing.” Tea spat maliciously before storming down the corridor towards where the axe had burst through the wall.

“Tea...” Malik whispered suddenly feeling horrible, he didn't mean to tell her to leave. He didn't think she would.

“What happened? She was fine when I left.” Marik glared at everyone who was standing around, before pointing towards Tea. “What are you waiting for? Go. If she leaves this castle because of you...”

Marik didn't need to finish his threat before Malik started running after Tea. “Tea! Stop!”

Tea stood silently, staring down the hall. All of the other voices suddenly quiet as Malik ran up to her. “Why did you leave?”

“You ordered me to.”

“I didn't...wait you thought I ordered you to leave?” Malik inquired breathlessly.

“I didn't think anything. I just got up and left...or I got up and tried to stop myself from leaving...which ended up being me breaking the door.” Tea whispered and relaxed a little at hearing how extreme that sounded. “I just saw red...And I needed to do something. I can’t fight with you like I could in the real world Malik. What ever you say, whatever you tell me, is an order.”

Malik stared at her wide eyed. “Tea...I didn't know you did that for me too...I'm so sorry...I'll try to pay more attention to what I say.”

Tea felt all of the red disappear and the anger dissipate. “I guess you need a new room now...”

Malik smiled wearily. “I guess WE need a new room.”

Malik watched as a mad smile crept onto Tea's face. For a second he couldn't breath as he took in the sight of her. Her sexy clothes, the frightening axe, the beautifully crazy smile; she belonged here in Wonderland. All his life Malik was labeled as crazy, now he was trapped with two of the craziest people he had ever met. With every hour of the day that part of him that wants out, gets smaller and smaller. Maybe he belonged here too.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Malik watched as the sun danced across Tea's sleeping face with amusement. It was late in the morning and she was still asleep. He wondered what she was doing to be out so late at night in the real world. Finally deciding that it was plenty enough time for her to 'sleep in' Malik kissed her lips, she still didn't wake up. Taking that as the challenge it was, Malik shook her shoulders. “Tea wake up sleepy head.”

She still hadn't responded when Marik walked into the room with a cup of tea. “Is she still sleeping?”

“Yep. Nothing I'm doing is waking her up...I'm starting to get worried.” Malik muttered as he continued to watch Tea sleep.

“Is it worry or jealousy?” Marik smirked prior to handing Malik the cup of tea. “Pour it into her mouth. She'll wake up immediately. Tell her to get ready

quickly, the feast for the both of you is about to begin. I'm actually on my way to check on it as we speak.”

Malik poured the tea into Tea's mouth slowly. Barely a drop hit her tongue and she jumped off of the bed. “Yuugi?! Where is Yuugi?”

Both men glared at Tea before Marik scoffed. “Out with the hunters I imagine...why do you want to know?”

Tea looked at both of them, absolutely terrified. “The roses have Yuugi and the hunters...Where are they?”

Marik and Malik looked at each other still confused until Marik's eyes widened. “Oh no...”

Without warning the king raced out of the room, Tea and Malik in tow. Malik was still completely confused. “Whats going on Tea? Tell me now!”

“Yuugi is in the hospital from Mai's attack, he unhooked himself to find me and tell me the Roses had him, Atem, and Yami and they were going to kill him.”

“So thats why you were sleeping so late? You were worried?”

“Yuugi tore his stitches and over worked his heart. They had to take him back into surgery, he did that because he thinks he’s gonna die so fucking yes I'm worried!” Tea snapped as they rounded a corner into the throne room.

Sure enough Yuugi, Yami and Atem along with several other people were in the throne room surrounded by the roses and club cards. “Sire, you are early. Many are not awake yet.”

Tea raced to Yuugi only to be stopped half way there. “You will remain where you are Ace!”

Marik walked past Tea and addressed Red. “You did a wonderful job as usual Red...but those three are not for eating. Don't you recognize royal hunters and the White Queens Cheshire Cat when you see them?”

“The White Queen no longer rules sire, and I believe you declined your alliance with the Castle of Hearts so I thought they were fair game.” Red suddenly became nervous. “I must have misunderstood your intentions sire.”

“Or you've been trying to get these two for years now and finally had a chance.” Red looked down at her feet and so did the other roses. “They were going to be a gift for the new Ace sire. Not for us.”

Marik leaned closer to Red and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. For a moment Tea wondered if he was going to kiss her because of how close they were, but then Marik released her and walked over to the black rose. “Ebony, take Red and Scarlet and escort the hunters and their pet to the gates of the castle. They are not welcome here.”

Tea paled. “But master?!”

“That is an order.” Marik glanced over his shoulder at Tea. “If I see them again I'll kill them myself.”

Ebony and Red looked at each other while Scarlet immediately set to her task. “You heard the King. Out with them.”

The two club cards holding Yuugi pulled him to his feet and began to carry him off. Tea looked to Malik hoping he would say something but the Egyptian teen simply averted his eyes. Watching as her friends were carried away, Tears rolling down her face, Tea pleaded. “C-Can I p-please leave master?”

“No.”

“Yes Tea.” Malik answered softly.

When Tea felt her body become her own again she ran out of the room in tears. Malik watched her rush by him before looking into Marik's eyes. Just like before, they only held hatred and intolerance. “Let me guess, I just betrayed you again.”

“You let her go.”

“You just sent her best friends out to get killed.” Malik said casually while following Marik out of the throne room.

“Atem and Yami cause my roses as much trouble as they have caused Tea. Don't try to tell me they haven't.” Marik growled. “I'm removing a threat. Why is that such a bad thing?”

“I didn't stop you.” Malik added. “I just don't think you should rub it in her face.”

“She needs to let them go.”

“You are really preaching to the choir here...I agree with you.” Malik emphasized, walking closer to Marik. “If I didn't know any better I'd swear you did that because you're jealous...I just can't figure out if you're jealous because of the roses or Tea.”

Marik and Malik continued walking, even though Malik had no idea where they were going. He honestly expected the King to freak out on him with that last comment. When he didn't, Malik wondered if he was wrong. He and Marik tended to be very defensive when they were cornered. If Marik didn't lash out that means he isn’t not cornered. Then again, maybe Marik doesn't see liking Tea as a weakness or problem. He might even expect Malik to know what he's going to do and then do the opposite. This was getting confusing.

“She doesn't see me like you do.” Marik muttered.

“What?”

“I said, she doesn't see me like you do.” Marik stopped in front of a large door and pushed it open.

“What do you mean by that? She thinks you’re evil, manipulative, and crazy just like I do.”

“Yes, she does. But unlike you, she sees that as a part of who I am, not a disease to be cured of.” Those words made Malik start feeling guilty, without really knowing why.

Marik looked Malik directly in the eyes and he became quickly overcome by how much emotion was in that gaze that he had to look away. “That doesn't mean you can treat her that way. It isn't an excuse. She's trying, you’re not. That isn't right.”

The King of Clubs tilted his head innocently. “Maybe there is some truth in that, my Queen.”

Malik growled and grit his teeth. “Where the hell are we?”

“We are in my mirror room. I don’t imagine you've ever seen one.” Marik walked up to the mirror and commanded. “Show me the hunters and their pet.”

Malik watched as the mirror fogged over, then cleared showing Yami and Atem laying in a grass field. Yuugi sitting between them looking very worried and confused. Malik sighed heavily, maybe he should have stopped Marik. The next thing he saw was Tea walking towards them with a tea pot. She knelt down in front of Yuugi and set the tea pot between them. Malik watched as she told Yuugi to give them the tea and then she got up and left.

“She’s really mad at you.” Malik smiled as he watched Yuugi give the hunters the tea.

Marik huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes...it would seem that way.”

Suddenly the mirror fogged over again. Malik at first thought that it was going back to normal when suddenly the King of Hearts appeared in it. Marik laughed loudly before addressing the King. “His Royal pain in the ass. Its a pleasure to see you again Seto. I take it you found your mirror?”

Seto grinned, full of pride. “My Alice found it for me, however that is not what I wish to talk with you about. I wanted to make sure that you are ready to speak with the Queen of Diamonds.”

Marik looked to Malik, who instantly panicked. “What?”

“There's your answer.” Marik said returning his attention to the Red King.

Seto sighed and shook his head. “Can't you get your own people to follow you? You are a King aren't you?”

Marik laughed maniacally. “I don't know, Malik what do you think? Do I have any control over my people?”

Malik blushed, not really sure what was going on but he knew he was the one being insulted. “Go to hell Marik.”

“Ha ha ha, and there's another answer.”

“We will be ready Kaiba.” Tea answered as she walked into the room, axe in hand, with Red close beside her.

“Good, at least one of your people follow you. That's better than I had anticipated, we might make it out of all this alive.”

“Crazy as fuck but alive.” Malik grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What a consolation prize...”

Seto and Marik laughed, Tea didn't move. That couldn’t be good.

“If you need any assistance Marik let me know. The Cheshire Cat can’t intercept these conversations.”

“No but Juria can. Lets hope she stay's bat shit crazy long enough for us to form some kind of comprehensive battle plan.”

Seto nodded. “Agreed, good luck.”

“You too.” Malik and Tea both noticed the hint of sincerity in Marik's voice but chose not to mention it.

Seto touched the mirror and it faded to black before becoming a normal mirror. Malik and Marik turned to Tea and Red. “The hunters and the cat have been disposed of, Sire. Is there anything else you wish of me?”

“No Red, you may go continue preparing for the feast.”

Red gave Tea an unsure glance before leaving the room. Malik shoved his hands in his pockets, unable to look at anything in particular. Marik, however met and held Tea's gaze. “I'm not apologizing.”

“I didn't expect you to, Master.” Tea smiled the most fake, sweet smile Malik had ever seen. “Most people with ego's as big as yours don't apologize when they are wrong.”

Malik's jaw might as well have hit the floor and Marik seemed just as surprised. “Most slaves are punished for talking to their masters like that.”

“Do as you see fit Master, but that won’t MAKE me forgive you.”

Malik bit down on his knuckle to silence his laughter. Tea just made a dangerous move. He wasn't sure how she did it but she had Marik exactly where she wanted him. A wicked grin spread across his face. “Check.”

Marik ignored Malik and glared at Tea. “I don't need the forgiveness of a slave.”

“Is that all an Ace is?” Tea searched Marik's eyes for the answer while taking a small step closer. “Is that what I am to you then?”

“Check mate...” Malik coaxed threateningly. “Keep it up and she will be all mine, permanently.”

Marik snarled at both of them. “ENOUGH!”

Tea felt her body lose its control again, but this time she could care less. She already won, she knew it and so did Marik. He glared at Tea, unwilling to back down but unable to keep going; he was trapped.

“Come with me Tea, I think its time to go to our room.” Malik took Tea's arm and lead her out of the mirror room, leaving Marik to glare after them.

Both were quite as they walked down the hall towards their room. Malik glanced at Tea a few times to make sure she was ok, but didn't do anything else until they were inside and had locked the door. “Tea... I'm sorry...for not stopping him.”

“Thank you Taw'am roHi I am not angry with you, though.” Tea smiled despite the tears in her eyes.

“Don't be too angry with him either. I'm pretty sure he kicked them out because he thinks, like I did when we first got together; that you still have feelings for them.”

Just as Malik expected, Tea became even madder. “I fucking give up!”

Malik chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tea. The longer he held her the less tense she became. He did sympathize with both of them. He did understand. Marik is the exciting and perfect kind of mistake and Tea is a prize too grand not to keep under lock and key. He did get it.

“I'm really sorry Taw'am roHi. This has to be really hard for you...” Tea whispered.

“What do you mean?”

Tea took his hands in hers and lead him into the room, urging him to sit on the floor in front of the sofa. After crawling onto the sofa behind him, Tea began to massage his shoulders. He couldn't help but feel like this was a ploy that he was going to regret later but it just felt too good to say no to. “I know you still have feelings for him.”

“Yeah. Searing hatred.”

Tea laughed as she continued to rub his shoulders. Soon she began to slide her hands under his shirt to rub his back. Malik closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. Tea leaned down and kissed Malik on the cheek. “I think you still love him. I also think that is why you were mad at me yesterday. You noticed that he was paying attention to me and not you.”

Malik frowned but kept his eyes closed and his mouth shut. Tea however carried on as if nothing happened. “Today you acted completely different. You let him get rid of Atem and Yami, You tried to calm him down, you took his side.”

“I dont want you around them, that has nothing to do with him.”

“Thank you Taw'am roHi...for trying to make this work.” Tea reached her arms forward and began to massage down Malik's chest when he laid his head back onto her lap. “Or should I say trying to have everything. I see no reason why we can't have everything.”

“That sounds like a good pick up line for a villain in a comic book.” Malik murmured.

“Is it working?” Tea whispered in his ear.

“I'm not the bad guy.” Malik smiled and opened one eye to look at Tea as she leaned back up.

“No your not.” Tea's half lidded eyes remained fixed on her hands as they massaged him. “You're more like the anti hero and Marik is the villain.”

“Where are you in all of this?” Malik rasped, both eyes open and half lidded as well.

Tea kissed Malik's lips, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth gently. Pulling away, she smirked seductively. “I'm the sexy goddess that rules the world and both of you are fighting for and over me.”

Malik laughed while getting up off of the floor. “So does that mean we are going to this dinner thing?”

“Of course! I don't know about you but I don't want to miss my first opportunity to be a cannibal.” Tea laughed and shook her head. “Joking aside, yes we need to. Hes doing this all for us.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Malik sighed. “Wait...Didn't I lock the door?”

\------- 

Red glanced over at the king where he sat on his throne, scowling. “The feast is about to begin Sire...We should probably start heading to the courtyard.”

Marik growled in response, staring at nothing in particular, with the intent to kill. He had never let someone talk to him like that before. Now, he somehow had both of them locked up in their room refusing to come to their own feast. Marik was so angry he could kill everyone in the castle and the only thing stopping him was Red.

“Would decapitation a few cards make you feel better Sire? Or perhaps a hunt? I would be honored to accompany you.” Red suggested, but Marik wasn't biting.

Red was beginning to run out of ideas when Ebony strode happily into the throne room. “Sire, you are about to be late for the Feast. The Queen and Ace are already on their way.”

Marik fixed his deadly glare onto Ebony, only to have the Rose smile wider. “There is no way they are going.”

“Well, they are. I spoke with them myself.” Ebony lifted her head up and swayed her hips, happily. “They also seemed to be in good spirits.”

Marik wasn't sure whether to be more angry or relieved. This means they have decided something, but what that decision was, who knew. Marik became engulfed in his thoughts; meanwhile, Red wasn't sure if Ebony had thought her plan all the way through. “Sire, would you like us to escort you there?”

“No I'll go myself.” Marik growled and waved his hand in annoyance.

Red and Ebony bowed and walked out of the thrown room together. Red glared at Ebony's proud smile. “What do you have to be so cheerful about? The last time he was in a mood like this, he devoured Sienna.”

“No one liked her anyway.” Ebony chirped. “We all like you. I hear Wonderland is changing. Maybe you will be our new Knave, then we will have a full house...or is it a royal flush?”

Red gave her a sideways glance, refusing to let Ebony see how badly she really did want that. Only time and fate would know who the Knave of Club's was. The Ace certainly wasn't who they all thought it would be. The girls and her were certain it would be Ebony. Now that the real Ace is in the castle, all of them are exultant that it wasn't her. Tea is deadly and entertaining, just like their Ace should be. Red, and she suspected Ebony too, rather liked this new girl. The others were still unsure, but they listened to Red. As long as Red breathed, they wouldn't mess with her.

Red smirked at the thought of anyone trying to mess with Tea and her axe. “Ebony...how did you know they were leaving to go to the feast? I had you patrolling the right wing.”

“Sire had to give them a new room remember?” Ebony's cheeks filled with color as she looked away. “I may or may not have picked the lock and listened in on their conversation too...”

“Ebony!”

“What? I saw how upset Tea was about kicking the hunters out so I wanted to check on her.”

“...And? Come on! Tell me!” Red demanded a little louder than she wanted.

“And I'm ninety percent sure they aren't angry anymore...or at least Tea isn't angry. I'm not sure about the Queen.”

“You said you spoke with them?”

“Yep, I directed them to the courtyard where the feast is being held.” Ebony explained as they reached the courtyard themselves.

“Lets pray this works out...” Red breathed as they entered the courtyard.

\-------

Tea looked around the courtyard, even though Jungle was a better description, with amazement. Tables, chairs, candelabras, and large fire pits were placed casually around. Vines and trees separated tables, covered chairs, and surrounded the large fire pits. There were so many people around too; roses, cards, hatters, hares, knights and so many more she had never seen before. Tea gasped at how exciting it all was, everyone seemed so joyous. Suddenly she felt a small pang of guilt. Marik had done all of this for them and she insulted him. Looking around for him, Tea realized that he wasn't there. “Red isn't the feast starting?”

“Yes my lady, but we cannot begin without the King's blessing.”

“I'll fetch him then.” Tea said as she stood up from the table.

“My lady...I don't think that's a good idea...he wouldn't let Ebony and me escort him...” Red gave Tea a worried look as she explained.

Tea thought about telling her she wasn't afraid of him but everyone knew that was a lie. Red was probably the closest to the King and Tea knew she was afraid of him. Looking towards the castle doors, she weighed her options. “I'll be right back with the King.”

Malik nodded to her with an encouraging smile while Red still seemed apprehensive. Tea left the feast and walked to the throne room, quickly. As she walked inside she saw Marik still sitting on the throne looking just as furious as he was when she left him in the room with the mirror. Taking a deep breath, Tea walked up to the base of the throne and bowed. “Master the feast will not begin without you. Please come with me?”

Marik's anger remained while he refused. “I have no desire to go anywhere with a treacherous slave.”

Those words stung a little, Tea wasn't going to deny that, but he was going to have to do better than that if he wanted her gone. “Treacherous? I am simply trying to keep you on your toes. Besides, Malik is waiting for you as well. If it pleases you master, I'm sorry for what I said.”

“Admitting fault?”

“I saw and still see no other way to catch your attention.” Tea answered honestly.

Marik stared at her with great interest. What was this girl after? She already had Malik why go through this trouble? Between his curiosity and the honesty in her eyes, Marik found himself standing up from the throne. He noticed Tea's eyes light up as he did so but decided to ignore it when she lead him to the feast. Walking through the doors out into the courtyard, Marik grinned when everyone stood. He made his way to the head of the royal table, Tea off to his right, and addressed everyone.

“We are here to welcome your new Queen and the Ace to the Castle of Clubs.” Reaching for his cup he raised it, everyone else following suit.

Ebony stood on top of her chair and cleared her throat, surprisingly enough everyone stared at her. “To the Queen and Ace!”

“To the Queen and Ace!” The courtyard of people chorused.

“May your bed be warm, your belly full, and your soul never leave home.” Red shouted followed by cheers from everyone.

Malik and Tea were overwhelmed by the kindness and attention. As the clapping and cheers died down one person kept clapping. Tea looked around to see who it was when her eyes widened in alarm. Without thinking she stood and her axe flew into her hand. Marik found her reaction to be quite entertaining. “Stand down Ace, we are in no danger. Forgive her, she's still a little new at all of this. You are always welcome, Creator.”

Malik and Tea froze out of horror as the large cat jumped onto the table, Masumi and Mai standing at the foot. It's grin was abnormally huge compared to the size of its face, making the crazy gleam in his eyes even more frightening. Tea and Malik weren't the only ones who felt that way; Red and Ebony refused to look the thing in the face. As it neared the King it began to change right before Tea's eyes. The beast became a man, a young man who looked strikingly familiar to Tea.

“That's impossible! You look...You are...” Tea stammered.

“Yes...I am. Lewis Carroll at your service my dear.” The man with cat ears and a cat tail mused before bowing. “I...inspired Charles Dodgson to write about my world and lure children here so that Wonderland would thrive and my fun continue.”

“Fun?” Malik questioned, flabbergasted.

“Fun indeed. It gets rather boring when everything is happy and safe. All life needs is the threat of death, desire for lust, and a whole lot of blood to make it exciting. Wouldn't you agree Ace?”

Tea glared at the man hoping her anger would hold back her embarrassment. Luckily for her Marik had every intention of steering the conversation. “Creator, What brings you to our Feast? I wasn't aware you were coming or I would have captured more.”

Lewis laughed maniacally before walking even closer. “I am here because of Alice.”

“Afraid of little girls now?” Marik laughed as he brought his cup to his lips.

“This one isn't a girl and this Alice was not chosen by me. This Alice is an impostor.” Lewis growled.

“A false Alice?” Marik clarified.

“Indeed.”

“I do not see how that is possible? Why is Wonderland recognizing him as Alice then? Has the Caterpillar spoken on it?”

“No the caterpillar is dead.” Lewis concluded, his tail swishing over the tea cups and food. “But that is not why I am here. I am here to ask for your alliance in eradicating Wonderland of a false hero.”

Marik remained silent, but Malik could no longer keep quiet. “Why should we help you? Why should _I_  help you? You locked me in this world, I may never see my family again. You have a lot of gall to come here for assistance.”

The Cheshire Cat grinned and strode to stand in front of Malik. “Malik Ishtar...You are the Queen of Clubs? Such a pity really. Wasted talent thrown into hell. Is freedom what you want? I can make you the Black Knight; your extensive battle knowledge would be invaluable in my army. All you have to do is ask and I can change your destiny.”

“What would being a knight do? I'd still be here.”

“Queens are weak and tied to the castles. They are also physically incapable of taking up arms. Useless in other words. Not to mention...your past history with the King...I'm sure you wish anything but to be here in this situation.” Lewis purred. “As my knight you can travel Wonderland, you would be free to do as you please, be able to protect yourself and prove you are more powerful than him. That is what you want isn't it?”

Malik looked down unsure what to say, Tea, however, did. “Not gonna offer me anything?”

“You are an Ace for a reason, girl. You are no longer a threat to anyone. I would be an idiot to offer you any more power they you already possess. The only reason you are not attacking me now is because your master wishes you to be still.” Lewis laughed before glancing between Marik and Malik. “I will give both of you two weeks to come to a decision. I'm sure you have much to discuss on the subject.”

Lewis changed into his giant cat form and laughed as he disappeared, Masumi and Mai following in a puff of black smoke. Marik cleared his throat after they left and announced to the room. “Let's not have that spoil our evening. Card's bring more tea, lets have our feast!”

Everyone nodded in agreement, voicing their pleasure in the command. Tea felt sick and unable to enjoy anything further. Malik seemed to be feeling the same way judging on how his plate remained empty for the rest of the night. Tea did as she always did at parties when she didn't want to remember them the next morning. Too much tea, too much dancing and a whole lot of giggling; that sounded about right.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Tea sat on the floor of the empty throne room, staring at the broken throne in front of her, split in half by her axe. These last two weeks couldn't have possibly gone worse. Rubbing the tears from her cheeks, Tea sobbed at the recollection of it. Marik had gotten in his head that forcing Malik to stay was the best idea in the world. Not only did he think that the first few days, but when it was obviously not working, he thought he just needed to do it more. By the twelfth day Tea had given up, unable to fight the commands both were firing at her. Despite her trying to take both of their sides and telling Marik he was being an ass, all Malik saw was her moving away from him. He cried the last time she tried to talk to him about it. She knew he was leaving and it was only a matter of time until the Cheshire Cat returned to take him away from her.

Three hours ago, Marik and Malik had gotten into a physical fight. Tea's instinct's to protect her masters were suddenly overridden. It was the first time in the last two weeks her body was her own and she destroyed everything and everyone in the room aside from her masters. She was overjoyed to know that Red and Ebony weren't trying to help her this time, but the close call was too much for her to handle; even her master's commands weren't reaching her. She knew she was alone now, even though she had no real way of knowing. She could just feel it in her soul and in the back of her crumbling mind. The room, like her, was empty and that was how she thought it would stay until she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up off of the floor and carry her out of the room. Her eyes only leaving the axe when the doors shut behind them. Wanting to move, to protest, wanting to just see who it was that held her, Tea tried to will her body to do something.

“Relax Tea I'm just taking you to bed.” Marik's voice filled her ears for the first time in hours.

“...M...master...” Tea whispered, barely able to hear herself.

Silence reminded between them until she saw the familiar corridor leading to Malik's room. “Please don't make me face him...”

Marik stopped walking immediately. Whether it was out of concern or just surprise, she didn't know. “Where do you wish me to take you then?”

“I don't want you to take me anywhere. I was fine in the throne room.”

She felt them begin to move again, certain that he was going to make her go in there after her snippy response but he just kept walking. The light became dimmer as he carried her to a part of the castle she hadn't seen yet. For a brief moment she wondered if he was taking her to his bedroom, and for a longer moment she tried to find out why that didn't bother her as much as it should. Pulled from her thoughts as she was set down, Tea looked around to find herself on a beautiful veranda, framed by a pool. The entire roof of the veranda was nothing but flowers and vines.

“The girls love this place. This is where Red goes when she needs to think and relax. You look like you could use that right now.” Marik voice felt calming while still being condescending.

“Yeah...I guess I do.”

Tea stared into the water, seeing nothing but the split throne. Absorbed in her thoughts once again, she didn't notice Marik get up and cross the veranda. The water looked inviting and Tea couldn't resist reaching her fingers out to feel it. Surprisingly, it felt warm to the touch. Marik's voice broke her concentration, causing her to look in his direction. She instantly forgot anything he had said when she saw him. Marik had taken off all of his clothes and gotten in the water without her even noticing. She must be worse off than she thought. Blushing like mad, Tea stared at him, unable to think while he swam in front of her. Marik shook his head in annoyance as he repeated. “Tea...I asked you a question.”

“I'm sorry...what did you ask me?”

“I said Malik will be leaving tomorrow. What are you going to do?”

Tea's shoulders slumped even lower, and her eyes downcast to her lap. “I can't do anything. He is going to leave no matter what I do or don't do.”

“Yes that is true.”

“What are you going to do Master?” Tea sniffled a little and brushed her hair behind her ear.

“I'm the King of Clubs. If Malik thinks being a knight is going to get him out of my reach he's an idiot. All I have to do is send the Roses out to get him if I wished. It might even be better for us being apart.” Marik laughed darkly.

Tea heard it though. She heard the small amount of emotion in his voice and saw it flash across his face. He was upset too. Tea wanted to tell him she knew how he felt but thought better of it. This was another 'sarcasm and sneakiness' situation. She could finally say she was getting better at it. Why not try it out now?

“Yes you might be right, but then you'll be stuck with me by yourself.” Tea giggled before continuing. “I'm just as crazy as you are. How long would this last, do you think? A year maybe two?”

Tea froze in astonishment, when Marik reached up and cupped her cheek face gently. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Tea leaned into the tender touch and wrapped her hands around his. Neither said anything for a moment and she refused to break the comfortable silence. Marik watched Tea with great interest, nothing she was doing was making sense to him. Everything Malik did made sense. He might not agree with it...he hated it actually, but it made sense. What was this girl after? It just didn't make sense.

“When we are little we are taught that we can do anything, be anyone, chose our own destinies. We can accomplish anything as long as we never give up. I fell for it just like every other child did. For some of us it is true I guess. We pick a dream when we are little and we fight for it, bleed for it...for all of our lives until we finally have it in our grasp. Then we use that same determination to keep it but I was never like those other children. The dream I picked was wrong. Its hard to see your destiny when you're little you know? Its fuzzy and distorted. Some of us are good guessers. They have to be, because what I saw for my future was a knight in shining armor, a prince to sweep me off of my feet. A confident smile and that really sexy accent, that I am a little more obsessed with than I'd like to admit.” Tea laughed sadly and buried her face in their hands. “....I was close...”

Marik didn't say anything, just continued to watch her as she cried. “Now I'm losing my dream, right when I can finally see it clearly.”

“Do you want to go with him?”

“What?” Tea blinked in confusion, staring down at Marik with reddened eyes.

“Do you want to go with him? I can release you.”

Tea frowned at him and moved away from his hand, but still holding on to him. Shaking her head and sighing, she realized he wasn't getting it. Thinking back to two weeks ago when she talked to Malik, she started laughing.

“What's so funny?” Marik pulled his hand out of her grasp, immediately stopping her laughter.

“I'm not laughing at you master...I was just remembering...I was thinking of what Malik and I talked about the day The Cheshire Cat came to the castle.”

“And?”

“And I was laughing because I was actually...” Tea realized she didn't have any other ideas, this had to help him understand.

Taking a deep breath, still shocked she was actually doing this, Tea looked down at her hands blushing like mad. “I don't want you to release me. I want to have everything. I want to have both of you and I want to stay here. I want both of you to stay here...Malik is leaving tomorrow and I will stay here with you and like I said before, last a year or two before I go crazy and kill myself...”

“You and Malik are so dramatic.” Marik sighed.

“I'm not being dramatic, I'm being honest. Look at me Marik. Do you really think I can do this? I am having a hard time handling the thought of him leaving. He's still here.” Tea dramatically gestured towards the castle before returning her hand back to rest in her lap. “I'm not going to get what I want...What is it that you want? Maybe I can make you happy. I might as well get used to this now, since that question is all I'm going to be asking you for the next two years.”

Marik glared at Tea; another reaction she wasn't anticipating on. He was surprising her left and right, maybe that's why his next move she really wasn't ready for. Without warning he reached out with both of his hands and pulled her into the water. As she resurfaced in the warm water, Marik got out and grabbed a robe. Tea glared at Marik as he sat on the edge of the water exactly where she was. “I want you to chill the fuck out.”

“Tossing me in water isn't going to do that.” Tea spat as she wiped the water from her face.

“Your right, its going to make you mad. Anger I can work with, whatever...that was, I can't.”

Tea wiped her wet hair out of her face with an angry huff. She was pissed, but she also knew he was right. “Fine now I'm mad just like you wanted. Hope you're fucking happy, Master.”

Marik smiled wickedly. “You're so different.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You're different from how you were years ago. Very different.” Marik tilted his head to the side, eyeing her up and down, making her feel self conscious. “I wonder why he still likes you if you are so different.”

“Because I needed to be different to be with him.” Tea growled and started to swim over to the edge of the pool.

“I didn't say you could get out.”

Just as Tea reached for the edge of the pool her body went on autopilot and she remained treading water. “Let me out.”

“No.”

“May I please get out, Master?” Tea asked snidely, with her fake smile to finish.

“Nope.”

Tea growled. “I fucking give up on both of you...”

Marik threw his head back and laughed. Now her anger burned deep inside of her again, red surrounding her vision. After Marik finished laughing he shook his head at her, ignoring the glare of daggers she was giving him. “You aren't going to die in a couple years. You're way too foolhardy for that. You'll just be different. If you can change like you did for Malik, you can change for me. Although...”

Marik leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Tea's lips before smiling genuinely at her. She's never seen him smile like that, and it scared the shit out of her. The red disappeared and her heart started beating faster. “I really like how you are right now, my lovely Ace. I don't want you to change and I don't want Malik to leave but it would seem we really don't have a choice do we?”

Tea was too shocked to respond, and had to constantly remind herself to keep swimming so she wouldn't sink. “Come out of there Tea, you're all wet and it's time for bed. Come to bed with me...”

Now Tea was mildly freaking out. Her body moved on its own out of the water and started to undress as she stared, wide eyed, at Marik leaving the veranda and walking into the castle. As soon as she was out of her wet clothes her body returned to her control. Now she was confused and shaking from adrenaline and the chill in the night air. “Ok...”

Tea looked around the veranda and found a towel to wrap around herself as she got her mind together. Marik said 'come to bed with me', she knew she heard him right. So why wasn't she just marching down the hall to his room? He was giving her a choice. That's the only explanation and she supposed it made sense. This was going to be the first night of the rest of her life here, she might as well have some kind of say in it. She wondered whose room she should go to; Marik's or Malik's. At least she knew Malik wouldn't be jealous if she went into Marik's room. He had to know that no matter what she would be in there eventually. Malik was just as furious with her as Marik, and quite honestly Tea really didn't want to start crying all over again. There are a million pro's but where are the cons? Oh yeah that's right, Marik... this could get really horrible really fast. It’s what he's good at; turning something promising into a nightmare. That is a pretty big con in her mind. Just like their talk at the pool; he threw her in the water. That's a mild instance, sleeping with him is making herself vulnerable to a whole new nightmare. Fuck it, just fuck it. The last two weeks have been hell, she hasn't gotten laid in at least a week and the smell in the castle mixed with thoughts of the water dripping off of Marik's toned, dark skin wasn't helping. Practically running into the castle Tea tried to remember where Marik's room was.

\-------

Malik opened the door to his bed chambers and peeked his head out, looking down both directions of the hall. Now was the perfect chance to get some air and clear his head. As quietly as he could, Malik left the room, shutting the door noiselessly behind him. Darting down the hallway, Malik ran past the throne room and out the front gates before anyone could see him. He kept running long after he exited the castle only stopping when he had to catch his breath. Looking back, Malik already missed being there, but he also started to feel happy and relaxed for the first time in what felt like ages. This could be his decision, just to run away from all of it. It would be a huge fuck you to the fucking Cat and Marik, but that would also hurt Tea. Tea.....

“I cant...”

Malik looked down at the ground, holding himself up by some miracle of strength. He couldn't leave Tea, but he couldn’t keep living like this either. Marik's mind kept running in circles until he heard laughter. Looking up in to the forest he thought he saw a light and made a decision. He was going to investigate and think about everything else later. Walking towards the voices, Malik immediately recognized them. The closer he got the more he realized he was probably going to see things he shouldn't be seeing.

“Red do it again.”

Malik heard some rustling and then the two women broke out into laughter. “You are far too easy Sugar.”

As Malik came up to the 'camp' they had made his eyes widened in shock. Red and Ebony had a man tied to a tree, obviously in a stupor from the tea they had sitting on stump. As Malik looked around he saw candles and beautiful china plates set on a table with a lace table cloth and silverware. Were they having a...date?

“Are you thirsty, My Love?” Red asked Ebony, who smiled beautifully at the other woman.

Malik watched as Red picked up a teapot and walked over to the man. She grabbed him by the hair, lifting his head enough to reveal his neck. Releasing his hair, Red knelt down to pick up a knife hidden in the grass at his feet and then stood. With a swift swipe of the blade across his neck, blood poured from the wound into the waiting teapot. The man didn't even struggle as his life poured out of him. Malik felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach, he should have stopped them. Why hadn't he? She moved away from the man and set the bloody teapot on the table. Red ran her fingers through Ebony’s onyx hair before kissing her passionately. Pulling away she winked and mouthed ‘I love you’ before picking up the bloody tea pot to pour their drinks.

Leaning against a tree as he watched Red and Ebony sit at the table, pouring themselves cups of blood, Malik wondered what was going on between them. He could practically feel the love radiating off of both of them for the first time since he met them. They felt at home. The realization made Malik's heart sink and his homesickness devoured him. His sister and brother supported him, healed him after Marik took over his mind. They never told him they thought he was crazy, they just helped. They did what they needed too without losing their love and devotion to him. That's what he missed. He missed having that family security. Marik never understood it and Tea never had it; how could he possibly expect that from them. Lost in his thoughts, Malik let a loud sigh of disappointment pass his lips before quickly regretting it. Red and Ebony both stood from the table and looked at him. “Your Grace?! What are you doing here?”

Red ran over to Malik and bowed quickly before Malik got a chance to argue. Ebony smiled, but he could see the small disappointment in her eyes. “I was just...walking...Don’t worry about me. I'll get out of your way.”

Red and Ebony exchanged looks only they knew, before Red gently took Malik's arm and lead him to the table. “Please have a seat your highness.”

Malik sat reluctantly as Red started carving into the dead man. Cringing and looking at Ebony, he thought he'd try to make conversation with her. “Sooo....on a date?”

Ebony blushed crimson, a beautiful shade on her Malik thought. “Uh...Yes. We are on a date.”

“It's our anniversary.” Red chimed in happily 'fixing' dinner.

Malik stared at Ebony with interest. “I didn't know you were a couple.”

“Yeah...well...no one knows we are a couple. Marik didn't seem to happy when he found out Sienna was with scarlet so we just decided to keep it under wraps.”

“Why would he give a damn who's with who?”

Ebony sighed unable to really answer, Red however, responded immediately. “He doesn't want his second in command to have devotion to anyone but him. Which is why I'm so happy we have an Ace; it takes a lot of pressure off of me.”

Malik nodded, he could understand that, Marik did demand devotion on an almost spiritual level. It's a shame he wasn't a god...he'd probably be too good at it. Ebony watched Malik stare into the empty cup in front of him sadly. “Your Grace? Is something bothering you?”

“Huh? Oh, no...I...It's...” Malik looked up at Ebony.

Ebony reminded him of his sister, but was different enough for him to be thankful it wasn't her. The whole situation he was in right now would be really weird if it was her. He did need to talk to someone about this, but he wasn't completely convinced Ebony and Red were the ones. Breaking Malik's thoughts, Red picked up the creamer and poured it into his cup. “Drink up, your highness. It will relax you.”

“It's creamer...” Malik looked at the cup and saw that it wasn't creamer at all but a tan looking drink; taking a sip he thought maybe it was coffee. “Wow...coffee...the best kind. This is really good coffee.”

Red and Ebony both laughed before Red gestured to the tea cup. “Yes well it looks like you're in for a long night. That will help.”

“Thank you. Really....thank you...” Malik wrapped his hands around the delicate cup, now really missing home.

Ishizu drank coffee every morning. He remembered walking into the kitchen and seeing her reading something at the kitchen table. Looking up at him only when he shouted her name several times. She always smiled despite being interrupted; every morning. The whole house smelled of coffee for hours. His thoughts shifted to Tea bringing him a cup of coffee the first month he got back from Egypt as she helped them set up more exhibits in the museum.

“Your highness....Please talk to us. We can tell you’re upset.” Ebony pleaded, Red pulling up a spare chair to the table and sitting down.

Malik looked between them and sighed. “I am supposed to decide tomorrow whether I'm leaving or not.”

Both girls raised a brow in confusion before saying in unison. “Yes...you're leaving.”

“Who said that?” Malik growled angrily. “I'm still deciding.”

“Oh well we just figured after the last two weeks no one in their right mind would stay.” Red commented nonchalantly.

“And don't ask us why we are here. We lost our minds a long ass time ago.” Ebony giggled before drinking from her cup.

Malik's anger faded and changed to laughter. “Yeah... I guess you're right. Only someone who's completely mad would stay here.”

“So I guess what you need to figure out is are you mad?” Red shrugged and smiled at Malik.

The look in her eyes made him think she already knew what he was going to do and she was trying to lead him to that conclusion. Maybe talking to them was the best idea. “What would you do if you were in my position?”

“I would stay.” Red looked around suspiciously. “The Creator is not always right. Did you hear about the Knave of Hearts?”

Malik shook his head. “No...there is no Knave of Hearts.”

“There wasn't until recently. When the White Castle was taken over a three was killed and transformed into the Knave of Hearts.” Red smiled. “So you see Malik, you are Queen because you need to be Queen. If you are supposed to change then it will happen on your terms or not. Never trust a silver platter.”

“But Queens are just basically trophy wives...they don't do anything. It really sounds like a huge 'who's prettier' contest...” Malik grumbled when Ebony and Red roared with laughter. “What? It's true.”

Ebony collected herself first and tried to explain to Malik. “No no your highness...the Queens are the ones playing the game. You have power, hasn't anyone shown you that?”

Malik stared at the two women and shook his head. Ebony sighed in annoyance while Red stopped laughing immediately. “WHAT?!”

“I don't have any special powers or abilities I'm just here.” Malik reiterated angrily.

Red jumped up from the table and pulled Malik with her. “Okay your highness. First thing's first, you are a Queen and all Queens have magical powers. They are spell casters. The Queen of Diamonds uses her power to make weapons and shields of diamonds. The Queen of Hearts uses blood to create barriers and such. The Queen of Spades uses the darkness. You, as the Queen of Clubs, use the earth.”

Malik simply stared at Red, disbelieving. “I think you're crazy...”

“Try to cut off the arm of that man.” Red instructed.

“What am I supposed to do? Yell hocus pocus and reach my hand out like...like...” Malik looked at his outstretched arm and saw vines growing from his fingertips.

“Well you don't need to yell anything, but yes essentially.”

Malik pulled his hand back and saw flowers blooming on the vines before he returned his attention to the body. With a small flick of his wrist a vine of thorns shot out and lopped off its arm. Another quick flick and a huge plant grew in front of them before leaning down and smashing the tree into the ground. “Wow....”

“Your highness...can you try something for me?” Gently ushering Malik's arm out again, Red whispered to him. “Close your eyes and call to a weapon just like you've seen Tea do for her axe. Just humor me and try.”

Malik closed his eyes and saw a man cutting his field with an old scythe. The scythe gleamed in the high sunlight and just as quickly the vision was gone. Replaced by the feeling of wood in his hands. Opening his eyes Malik saw a large scythe covered in the vines from his hands.

“No fucking way! Our Queen is a Battlemage?! How lucky are we to have such a powerful Queen? Red...we could...I mean we...” Ebony started to cry from happiness.

“Battlemage?”

Red nodded and bowed deeply. “You, your highness, are a Battlemage. You have power and the ability to wield a weapon not of your own design...even Juria had to have a weapon made of the White Queen's power.”

“So...he offered me what I already had?”

“He offered you less.” Red whispered bitterly. “Never trust a silver platter.”

“So you're going to stay?” Ebony asked confused.

“Well yes.”

“But I thought you hated the King.”

“I...” Malik blushed. “I don't hate him...we just have an interesting relationship. I want to stay with Tea. I want him to stop being a controlling, manipulative, jackass...but if you cant beat 'em, join 'em right?”

Ebony and Red beamed. “That's what we've learned.”

“I think Tea is right. We will work best together...I've been the one trying to fight that...I can fix this.” Malik held tightly to the scythe and smiled proudly at them. “Thank you both so much...I'll leave you to your date.”

“Actually...we'd love for you to stay. Tea and Marik were pretty upset when we left...you should let them calm down for the night. Stay with us and we will take you back in the morning for your big debut.” Red insisted as she pulled Malik back over to the table.

He quickly realized, he had no choice.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

    Tea walked down the corridor until she happened upon a familiar door. "The mirror room...if this is the mirror room...his room is close by. I think."

    Inspecting the doors around her, she found one that looked familiar. Grumbling to herself about needing a map to the place, Tea walked into the room, closing the door behind herself. The room reeked of the scent of roses making her choke and fall to her knees in a coughing fit. This couldn't be his room. Perhaps she mistaken the door for Red or Ebony's room. Her body grew hotter and hotter, the sensitivity of her skin intensified making her need to remove her uncomfortable clothes, and her breaths came out as short pants, damn this scent. With her hand held tightly over her mouth and nose, Tea managed to stand and turned to leave the room, but instead of grabbing hold of the door knob she grabbed hold of fabric.

    "Whaa..." The next thing she knew, the room became blurry and everything went white.

    When she finally came to, she could still smell the strong scent of the roses but at least she could breath. She also noticed that her clothes weren't bothering her anymore or they weren't there anymore. Sitting up slightly, blinking the blurriness from her eyes, Tea still felt hot and still felt unrelenting desire pulsing through her. Every small movement she made threatened to send her into the same trance she was in when she first arrived at the castle. She did not want to hurt anyone. Maybe she should just lay back down. Slowly she leaned back, releasing the breath she was holding. Staring up at the vine covered ceiling, she tried to breath and move as little as possible. Even though she did not move much she could tell she was laying on a very soft bed. Three of the four posts were in her view while she stared up.

    "Do you feel better now?"

    Tea turned her head slightly to see Marik lean over her with an all-too-pleased-with-himself grin. "This is your room master?"

    "It is. There was a reason I wanted to wait to bring you here. If you had come here before you probably would have had a seizure."

    "How romantic." Tea said sarcastically still refusing to move a muscle.

    "Mmmm."

    Marik leaned down further to kiss along her jaw to her neck, where he gently scraped his teeth across her delicate skin. He did not stay sitting on the bed to her side for long and climbed on top of her. Pressing his knee between her legs, he urged her to spread them apart for him to rest there. Tea quickly responded by doing as he asked, lifting her knees up to wrap her legs around his waist. The haze in her mind grew exponentially, until all she could think of was the feeling and sounds and the smell of his skin and the perfume of the roses that hung thickly in the air. The last thing she heard before all control slipped away from her was Marik's husky voice in her ear. "Malik may make your heart skip a beat but I can make you scream."

   -------

    Tea woke up in her room to a firm knock on her door. "Tea, sweetie. It’s time for your doctor's appointment."

    Groaning, she sat up in her bed, still feeling tingly and sore from the night with Marik. Although she was crazy happy that her dad did not know that. "Good morning daddy. Thank you for waking me up."

    "No problem, sweetie." Tea's dad walked into her room and kissed her on the top of the head quickly before heading back towards the door. "I wish I could take you. I hope you are feeling better today."

    "Me too." Even as she said that, she started to feel nauseous.

    "Alright then. I'll be at work. Call me and let me know what the doctor says ok?"

    "Can do." Tea choked out, and waited for her dad to leave the room before grabbing her trashcan by her bed and throwing up into it. "Oh no..."

    As she set the trash can down on the ground Tea started wondering if maybe Joey was right...maybe she was pregnant. That was impossible though, she DILIGENTLY went to every appointment for her tri-monthly birth control shot, that if anything had a risk of making you sterile, and she had endometriosis. Her doctor told her that she would have to have surgery and a bunch of other things just to THINK about having a baby. Not to mention...Malik was gone in both worlds now. Fanning her face to cool herself down as she felt another bout of nauseousness, Tea forced herself to think of something other than how unusually excited she was about the prospect of being a mom. This would ruin her dancing dream but...No. There was no way she was pregnant.

    After the wave of nauseousness subsided, Tea shakily stood and slowly dressed. She ran into her bathroom across the hall to brush her teeth and fix her hair quickly, knowing that Ryou would be there at any moment. Grabbing her purse and cell phone from her vanity near the bedroom door, Tea headed downstairs. There, in the foyer was a brightly smiling Ryou, just like he promised her yesterday he would be. "Ryou have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

    "A few times, but it never gets old." Ryou beamed and opened the front door. "Are you still getting sick?"

    "Yep...I know it's TMI but I just did before you got here." Tea chuckled and waved her hand at him before grabbing her coat off the coat rack. "Is it still ungodly freezing outside?"

    "It is January."

    "Smart ass." Up close, Tea realized that Ryou looked exhausted. "Hey are you feeling okay?"

    "Oh yeah..." Ryou turned away from her as she slipped her coat on and opened the front door. "Joey and I ran into a monster...butterfly woman thing on our way back to the castle...we almost died but I'm really just tired. Joey is a lot worse for wear than me."

    "That's horrible."

    "Yes it was, but we lived. Kaiba came in and saved us...or I should say Serenity came in and saved us." Tea listened to his account of the night as they walked to his car.

    "Who would have thought that little girl would be so powerful huh?" Tea sighed and Ryou shrugged his shoulders in agreement, opening his car door for her. "Ooooo thank you, sir."

    "You are such a weirdo." Ryou laughed and closed the door.

    When he got into the driver's seat Tea closed her eyes and frowned, trying to fight back the urge to get sick again. he started the car and began to drive away. All the while Tea held tightly to the car door. She opened her eyes not long after they left her subdivision. "Ryou I think I'm dying. I'm cramping, I'm nauseous and my boobs hurt."

    "Thanks for that..." Ryou quickly turned to face her and gave her a disgusted face before smiling. "Well you are going to the doctor. I'm sure they will know what is going on."

    "I sure hope so. I feel like shit." Tea closed her eyes and leaned the chair back.

    After a moment of silence, Ryou finally spoke. "Soooo....how's Marik and Malik?"

    Tea opened her eyes slowly and sighed. "Fantastic...They both tried to kill each other last night."

    "Still fighting?"

    "Yep. This time Malik said he was leaving though."

    "Leaving?"

    "Yeah he...Ok so promise you won't tell Joey?"

    "You have my word." Ryou smiled and Tea leaned her chair up to face him.

    "Ok so...Carroll asked Malik to be his general of his army and be the black knight. He gave Malik two weeks to decide to leave us basically. Well you know Marik and Malik's history together for the most part...Malik hates the idea of being controlled by Marik and this is the perfect way to get away from him and if anything have power over him. That being said. I can not leave the castle. I am an Ace I have to stay with the king and/or queen. So if he leaves...I can not go with him."

    "Malik is not like that Tea. He won't just leave."

    "I keep trying to believe that but...you weren't there the last two weeks. It's been horrible."

    Ryou sighed, pulling into the parking spot at the doctor's office and parking the car. "Well let's go in there and get you medicine so you aren't throwing your guts up and we will talk more about this then, okay?"

    "Deal. You are the best girlfriend I have ever had Ryou." Tea teased and playfully shoved his shoulder when he opened the car door to get out.

    "For the millionth time I am not a girl. Do I really look like a girl to you? Do I act like a girl?"

    "Sometimes. I've seen you swooning when Tristan steps into the room." Tea narrowed her eyes at him.

    Ryou instantly turned beet red and glared at her. Slamming the door on her while she laughed. Unbuckling herself and opening the door, Tea took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind her. Ryou silently followed her into the office and she signed in and waited to be called back.  They did not have to wait long and a nurse came out and calling her name. Tea and Ryou followed the nurse back to a room and the nurse checked her out, asked her a million questions, gave her a funny look and then said the doctor would be in. Shortly after, the doctor came in and asked the same million questions, gave her a shocked look and ordered some tests done on her. After two hours of sitting in the doctor's office with Ryou, who was bored to tears, the doctor finally came in and sat down. "Is it alright with you to discuss your medical conditions and history in front of your friend?"

    "It sure is, unless you want to go to the waiting room Ryou. It’s totally up to you."

    Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "I'm actually really worried about you Tea. I'll stay."

    The doctor nodded and looked down at his clipboard. "Tea, I've been your doctor since you were a little girl and I know that even though you have a doctor for your endometriosis, I have information on it. We have talked about it at length."

    "Yes we have..."

    "Tea your blood test came back with no abnormalities but-"

    Tea could see Ryou's eyes widen in realization out of her peripherals. "I'm pregnant."

    "Yes. You are pregnant."

    Tea took a deep breath feeling tears welling up in her eyes and then she freaked out. She did not know what she was saying as words were pouring out of her mouth very loudly but she knew she was going to have to come back and apologize. When she was done screaming at the doctor, now in tears, she grabbed hold of Ryou's shirt and stormed out of the office. Ryou said nothing until after they had climbed back into the car. "Where do you want to go?"

    "I don't know Ryou..."

    Ryou paused for a moment thinking before whispering happily. "We could go see Yuugi. I'm sure his grandpa needs a break."

    "Yeah...Let’s go there." Tea wiped the tears from her face and buckled up. "I just wish he was here to talk to."

    "So do I."

   -------

    Tea walked up into the museum that Ishizu and her brothers owned hugging herself as fond memories flashed through her mind. She stopped at one of the exhibits that was her favorite, noticing one of the swords was still missing from it. What was she going to do without him? She thought back to the conversation she had with Joey and frowned. She hated to lie to them about Malik and Marik knowing. She had to further her lie to Ryou when they left and say that she had suspected it last week. In truth, this whole thing was a huge surprise. What surprised her most was how prepared she felt about it though. She knew that she needed a backup plan for the baby. She knew that Joey would be the right one to raise the baby if anything happened to her. She KNEW something was going to happen to her. "Tea?"

    "Ishizu...Hi."

    Ishizu walked over to her, her face shone with worry when she saw that Tea had been crying. Without hesitation, Ishizu wrapped her arms around her. "Tea...What's going on? Are you okay? Malik has been missing for over two weeks...Do you know where he is? I've been trying to get ahold of you or Yuugi but-"

    "Yeah I know Ishizu...I just couldn't find the guts to come by and talk to you. I do know where Malik is."

    "Oh thank goodness...Where is he? Did he run away? He doesn't want me to know does he?" She pulled away but kept her hands firmly planted on Tea's forearms.

    Tea felt like her heart was breaking at the desperation in her voice. "No no it’s not like that. The day that Yuugi was attacked in your museum, he was here and he defended us. He saved our lives but...God this is crazy..."

    She shook her head and looked down but Ishizu was having none of that. "Tea. Go ahead and tell me. Everything about my brother has always been crazy...what kind of trouble have all of you gotten into again?"

    "You caught me." She smiled, laughing at the motherly tone in Ishizu's voice. "Ok so the truth is that Yuugi, Joey and Ryou got caught up in this alternate dimension. Somehow Mai got brainwashed into attacking everyone and she came here to kill Yuugi."

    "So the attacker....was Mai?"

    "Yes. Malik fought her with the missing sword from your exhibit over there." Tea gestured with her head to the exhibit she was staring at. "But there’s a creature from there that sucked him and Mai permanently into the other dimension. I'm there with him when I sleep but...I don't think he can ever come back. Which really kinda sucks because..."

    Tea sobbed unable to say it, but Ishizu just nodded her head and squeezed her arms gently. "Did you tell your dad?"

    "No but I am going to when I get home tonight. I haven't told Malik yet either. How did you know?"

    "I had a dream. I still get them every now and then." She smiled and Tea felt a huge weight off of her shoulders. "I am actually relieved to hear that Malik is in Wonderland. That means I can still see him again."

    "You are there too?!"

    "Just recently in fact...I started feeling like before, when I saw the visions from the necklace but instead I fainted and wound up there. Now every time I sleep I am there. Just like you. So why don't you tell me the rest of what you did in my dream. I want to hear you say it. The part about who will take over if something happens to you."

    "I'm sorry. I really am...I just know I have to do this. I know you would be a great mom but.."

    Ishizu held her hand up to stop her. "Do not worry about my feelings. I would have insisted if you had changed your mind. Our Alice is going to be very alone soon. Besides, I will still be seeing them."

    "Yeah I know you will but I still...wait a minute...them?"

    Ishizu smiled. "Them twins to be precise. Caterpillars aren’t the only fortune tellers in Wonderland but I am more well known as a healer. You should come visit me sometime. I'm in the city Metropolina. I took over the tea trade there on the river."

    "I did not know there was a city...I haven't been outside the Castle of Clubs. Malik will be so happy to hear you are there." Tea smiled through tears and wrapped her arms around Ishizu again. "Thank you."

    "No problem. You are family now. If your father takes this news how I feel he might..."

    "I'll show up at your door." Tea responded.

    "Good."

\-------

    Plopping down her her bed as soon as she arrived home, Tea sighed in relief. Her dad still wasn’t home and from the text messages on her phone, she could postpone this god awful discussion they were going to have until tomorrow...or indefinitely. Rolling on to her side and staring at the alarm clock on her nightstand, Tea wished tomorrow would be better. Instantly having a good laugh about how soon ‘tomorrow’ was for her. The very moment she would fall asleep, tomorrow would start...just minutes away.

\-------

    Today was the day, two weeks after The Cheshire Cat had crashed their party and propose an out for Malik.  He, Red and Ebony proudly walked into the throne room that morning, full well knowing that Lewis, Mai and Masumi would be there. Marik and Tea didn't seem to be phased in the slightest and Malik didn't know how to take that. The gigantic beast purred at them with a mad grin. “Well, well, well. The man of the hour. So what is your decision?”

    “My decision is to ask something else of you.” Malik began, instantly catching the cat's attention.

    “Something else? Name it.”

    “I wish to wield a weapon, as well as wield magic.” Malik stated calmly, waiting for the Cheshire cat's reaction.

    Lewis Carroll did not seem pleased. Growling and baring its teeth, the Cheshire Cat replied. “No one can possess that power. If you wish to fight, then you can not be a queen.”

    Malik raised his brow in understanding, nodding his head a little before crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought that was a long stretch. No problem. I have a better request I know you can do. When we capture the hunters and their pet. I want them brought to me to deal with.”

    Lewis Carrol's grin widened. “Done.”

    Malik turned to look Marik straight in the eyes and walked up to the throne next to him before sitting down. Marik paid him no attention as he spoke to Lewis Carroll. “Creator. You have the Kingdom of Club's at your disposal.”

    “Good. Very good. The wild card will be here soon. Watch for him.” In a cloud of black smoke, Mai, Masumi and Carroll disappeared.

    The entire room was silent for a long time, no one moved making sure The Cheshire Cat was gone. Then Marik jumped from the throne and picked Malik up by his shirt collar. “What are you trying to pull Malik?”

    “He thought I didn't know about being a spell caster because I didn't. Why didn't you tell me?!” Malik yelled and pushed Marik off.

    “What are you talking about? Everyone knows that queens are spell casters.” Marik shouted.

    “I didn't Master.” Tea retorted.

    Marik looked between Malik and Tea, realizing his mistake. The entire time they were there, he had paid the most attention to getting Tea settled into Wonderland. He never once addressed Malik's role. So Marik did the only thing he knew how to do in situations like this, make it worse. “Why the hell does it matter? Why are you still here? We'll be just fine without you.”

    Malik flinched a little and Tea felt her rage return. “MASTER?!”

    “What? It was obvious he was leaving last night. Why did he change his mind?” Glaring into Malik's very soul, he relentlessly continued. “Why did you stay? You have no reason to be here...Where were you three last night anyway?”

    Red and Ebony remained silent and Malik realized he had to start explaining quick before Marik and Tea freaked out over nothing. “I was with Red and Ebony all night practicing being a real Queen since you were to busy 'making due without me'.”

    Tea wasn't sure how to feel about where this argument was going so she remained quiet to see how it played out. Marik, however, took it as the insult it was and held his hand out, calling his whip to him. Everyone's eyes widened as he lashed out with the whip only to be deflected by Malik's Scythe. The sound resonated in the Throne room but all Marik heard was his dissent from sanity into madness. He INSTANTLY understood what was going on. It all came together in one blur of brilliance.

    “You asked him for something you already had....”

    “Yes.” Malik smiled and nodded lowering the scythe and laying it on the ground. “I can't leave...I belong here. We might not be the kindest and most encouraging family I've ever had, but we make up for that with...anger issues, a little psychosis and maybe even some submission-slash-control issues.”

    Tea laughed through a sob before running over to Malik and wrapping her arms around his neck. Malik chuckled, biting back tears of his own. After kissing him on the lips, Tea backed away to stand beside Marik. “That was the most sneaky, underhanded, brilliant idea I've ever heard.”

    “Looks like you’re rubbing off on me already.” Malik teased softly. "I did all of that to prove to you he isn't as powerful as he claims.”

    “The request for the hunters and Yuugi? It was so that we could protect them if they are intercepted in the forest for Tea.”

    “Yes.”

    Marik's eyes lit up with the same kind of mad twinkle they had when he thought he was winning against Yuugi and Yami. Before Malik could react Marik reached out and cupped the sides of his face. “Malik. You were PERFECT!”

    Hauling the poor Egyptian teen forward, Marik kissed him possessively. Malik would be lying if he said he didn't miss the way Marik kissed. Those kisses would make anyone do anything he asked. A kiss like this after such wonderful praise made his heart beat fast and his chest feel like it held millions of butterflies.

\-------

    Tea rested on a soft pillow under her chest and her feet swinging in the air and smiled at Marik and Malik while they talked. She was becoming increasingly impressed that they could last for more than an hour without trying to kill each other while they talked and sat close together on the sofa of Malik's bed chambers. Ever since their meeting that morning with Lewis Carroll, they had retreated to the room to talk more privately. When they say 'talk' in reality it was Marik and Malik's way of making up after two weeks of hell on Earth...Wonderland...where ever they were. Tea wondered why Malik had seemed so eager to forgive Marik for everything when he was so distraught over it not long ago, but the more Malik explained the more she understood that he had just put it all behind him. To him this, what they are doing now, was different. No matter what Marik does now, it will be different because she was now a part of it. This relationship had a shot at working whereas he did not feel Marik and he had one, just the two of them. She thought it sweet that Malik believed she had such a big influence on their relationship and it seemed even Marik agreed. Tea loved hearing their recount of their failed relationship, partly because Marik and Malik had completely different stories and partly because it felt like they were working things out. When Malik started talking about how much he missed his family when he was out with Red and Ebony, Tea felt anxious and guilty about not having told them about the day. Malik had the right to know, not only that but the idea he could see his sister again. If Marik let him go that is.

    "I just want you to promise me that you won't just...take over and control everything you get your hands on. You tore my family apart before and I know you were trying to help me but you ended up only helping yourself. I want to do this WITH you not because of you." Malik sighed, leaning head on to Marik's shoulder.

    "I promise to try. Besides, I don't think you will need to worry too much about my control issues. I have Tea to take that out on."

    "Any time Master." Tea sulturily replied and tried her best at a seductive grin. She was surprise when neither Marik or Malik laughed at her. Infact her grin seemed to have the right reaction she wanted. Apparently she hung out with the girls too much. Scarlet would be thrilled with her progress. Taking this as the opportunity it was, Tea cleared her throat suddenly very serious. "So...speaking of your family...I talked to your sister today Malik."

    Quickly sitting up Malik's eyes lit up. "You did? Did you tell her I was ok and not to worry? Is she worried....Damn it...I bet she thinks I hate her.."

    "He he Calm down Taw'am roHi. She understands and yes I told her the whole thing. Marik...your sister is here too. She said she's in some city called Metropalina...have you heard of that Marik?"

    "Yes I have. It’s in between here and the Diamond Castle. Actually." Marik sat up with Malik and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want to go see her? I was going to send Ebony out to do this but, if you and Tea want to go."

    "Yes I want to see her but...what is it you are needing us to do?"

    Tea pushed up off of the floor and sat up on her knees. "You are wanting us to do what Carroll wanted?"

    "Yes." Marik nodded and then turned to Malik, still running playing with his hair. "Malik, before you arrived Carroll talked to us about Alice."

    "You mean Joey."

    "Yep. Apparently, he attacked Joey and thought he was dead but he isn't, I just talked to him. So now Carroll wants us to 'take care of the problem.'" Tea replied making quotes with her fingers in the air.

    "And you're okay with this? Joey is your friend."

    "Yes and I miss him and I would love to see him."

    Malik raised an eyebrow. "Ahhhhhh....I see what we are doing...Still being manipulative and sneaky."

    "That is our job." Marik responded, standing up from the sofa. "It’s late. I will talk to Ebony about it in the morning. For now it’s time to go to bed."

    Tea nodded her head, deciding to tell Malik about the baby...babies...when they left for Metropolina. They were all talking and functioning for the first time since she arrived in Wonderland, the last thing she wanted to do was put a wrench in the works. Malik wasn't the only one who she had not told about the baby. Anxiety bubbled up inside of her when she thought about her dad and how he would take this news. Tomorrow was going to be hell. Maybe she could do a little persuading to both Marik and Malik and keep them up for a little bit longer. Who wants to sleep when you can play, right?

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Tea sat on a metal bench in between some shops, sobbing. She'd never cried this hard in her life and she couldn't stop. It was only seven in the fucking morning. She should be sleeping...she would be happier if she was but no. Instead her dad woke her up early in the morning asking about the doctor's appointment. Tea fought back the urge to get sick when she remembered him screaming at her about wasting her life and throwing away her dreams. He had no idea what her dreams were...Now all she had was her useless cell phone he'd shut off and the clothes on her back. She was freezing, nauseous, depressed and exhausted. The few morning businessman that passed by her gave her a similar look that her father had; disgusted and unsympathetic.

"Tea?"

Looking up, hiccuping through her sobs, she saw Ishizu. "Ishizu...what are you doing here?"

She quickly moved in front of Tea and knelt down to see her better. "Oh dear what happened?...Is this because of-?"

"Yes..." She managed to rasp out before another crying spell swept over her.

Ishizu took ahold of her arm firmly and pulled her up. "Come on Tea. You can come live with us. I told you before you are always welcome at my house. This cold weather isn't good for you or the babies."

All Tea could do was nod her head weakly and let Ishizu pull her along. They walked in silence to a nearby diner where Ishizu pulled her inside and insisted that she eat some breakfast. Tea tried to protest and tell her she had no money but Ishizu was having none of that. The waitress brought her a hearty breakfast which Tea hastily devoured. After eating the last bite she looked up at Ishizu's amused grin. She must have looked as bad as the boys. "Thank you. I mean it...thank you."

"You are family. I've learned that family comes first even when they are fighting you every step of the way." Her eyes glistened and Tea knew she was thinking of Malik. "I have a room set up for you already at the house. I had figured something like this would happen and I believe you felt that way too."

Tea looked down at her plate...she was right. "I don't know what I was expecting..."

Ishizu smiled softly and reached across the table to put her hand on Tea's. "Like I said, you are family....I've always wanted a sister."

"Me too."

"Well...it's almost 8:30...I'm sure I can talk some of the movers at the museum to pick up your things from your house."

She smiled and nodded. "Let's do this...my dad is at work... now would be the best time...but what if he's changed the locks? He said something about that."

Ishizu grinned, seeping with the same madness in all of Wonderland. "I don't think we will need to worry about it."

 -------

Tea looked around her new room and sighed happily for the first time all morning. Ishizu hung up the last of Tea's bedroom pictures of a ballerina before turning to her with a fond smile. "All finished Tea. Why don't take a break before we tackle shopping for new clothes for you?"

"I have plenty of clothes. Why would I need new ones?" Tea frowned looking down at herself.

Maybe Ishizu had a point. Crop tops and tight pants probably weren't the best clothes to be wearing while pregnant. Not to mention said tight pants were killing her and making her nausea worse. This pregnancy thing still didn't feel real to her and now she was pretty much numb to everything. All she wanted to do was cry or sleep. Sleep sounded nice.

"Those clothes won't fit you forever." Ishizu chuckled. "And shopping always makes me feel better. It will help take your mind off of things."

"I could use a distraction."

Ishizu sighed dramatically with a sympathetic smirk, and walked out of the bedroom. "Me too girl. Me too."

Tea chuckled and followed her out into the hallway. Inspecting her more closely while they walked through the house to the foyer, she realised Ishizu was just as emotionally drained as she was. Tea made a mental note to ask her about it while they were out shopping and put her coat on. Ishizu put her coat on as well and opened the front door, letting a draft in the house. Tea turned away from the bitter cold air and glanced at the muted tv in the living room. The news was on and a reporter stood in front of the children's hospital talking about something, she assumed was praising Kaiba corp in some way. Well, kissing their ass was more an appropriate description. Scoffing, she turned into the wind to quickly run out of the door to the car, Ishizu shutting and locking the door behind her. Once they were both inside of the car, Tea wrapped her arms around her middle and shivered. "It's so cold outside...Did it get colder?"

"It's a lot colder when you are paying attention to it." Ishizu chuckled and turned the car on. 

Tea buckled up, trying to think of what store she wanted to go to. "Is there a store you want to go to first?"

"Hmm...I think I do have the prefect place in mind. I need a new necklace."

\-------

Tea and Ishizu leaned over a glass counter staring intently at the most beautiful diamond necklace either of them had ever seen. "That is way too much money Ishizu..."

"But it's beautiful."

"Ishizu...seriously...it's too much. You have plenty of necklaces." Tea giggled and gestured towards the gaudy gold chain and pendant around the other girl's neck.

Ishizu blushed and leaned up from the counter with a shaky sigh. "I know it is but...it's the same shape as my old necklace...and...honestly, Don't tell Malik...but I really miss my necklace."

Tea stood up straight and watched Ishizu gently trace the bottom of her neck. She then looked up at the jewelry salesman and nodded her head. He pulled the necklace outside of the case and took it to the register. "I know it's expensive, Tea, but I can't help it."

"Everyone has something they are obsessed with I guess."

"What is yours?"

Tea followed Ishizu thinking intently. What was she obsessed with? everyone has something they are passionate about. It used to be dancing, at least, that's what she told herself. "I really like being the center of attention...Dancing is a really good way to do that."

"That's very shallow." Ishizu joked and reached into her bag for her wallet.

"It is but at least I'm honest about it." Tea immediately started laughing. "And it's not as bad as being obsessed with a child's game or food."

Ishizu joined her laughter until one of the other sales man shouted across the jewelry store. "Hey Mac, Look at this! Isn't your daughter supposed to be at the children's hospital?"

"Yeah why?"

"Some kind of Lion or Tiger got loose from the zoo and killed a few kids. Look, it's all over the news."

"WHAT?!" Mac dropped Ishizu's card on the counter by the register and ran over to the tv to turn it up.

The reporter, the same one as Tea had seen earlier that morning, spoke without sound until Mac turned it almost all the way up. "-ription of the animal is still being investigated by the police. Witnesses say it was NOT a lion but could be some kind of leopard. Probably an illegal pet gotten loose since the nearby zoo had no reported missing animals. The police have released new information on the victims of this attack. There are infact two minors dead and a middle aged man. Dr. Devak Anashi, head surgeon at th-"

"Ishizu...that's Yuugi's doctor...You don't think?"

Ishizu turned to face Tea, her wide eyes and pursed lips were answer enough. Grabbing the card from the counter and making sure the necklace was still behind the counter and not in one of their bags, Tea ran, Ishizu on her tail. They raced to the car and threw their things in the back seat. Ishizu started the car and pulled out of the parking lot as quickly as she could without hitting anyone. Tea was a bundle of nerves, no doubt in her mind that this 'lost leopard' was in fact the Cheshire cat. "Ishizu...Joey is at the hospital..."

Ishizu didn't bother turning to look at her, keeping her attention on the road in front of her. "You can use my phone to call him if you wish."

Tea grabbed a hold of Ishizu's cell phone in the middle of the cupholder between them. She shakily dialed his number and it didn't' even ring. "Voicemail..."

"I have Seto Kaiba's number in there as well. Call him."

Tea tried but received the same thing. "Nothing...Wait is this Mokuba's number?"

Ishizu nodded and Tea tried that. It rang, thank heavens...and rang and rang...until a familiar voice came over the phone, but not Mokuba's. "Ishizu."

"Joey? It's me, Tea, I have Ish-"

"I really need you guys right now."

Tea's voice caught in her throat, she couldn't talk, couldn't breath. His voice was hoarse from crying, she could tell because he hadn't stopped and her heart was shattering at the sound. Ishizu had to take the phone from her. "Joseph, We are on our way to the hospi- what?....Yes she can. I will be there in ten minutes. Do you wa-...Yes...Can I speak with them?"

Ishizu turned to Tea after stopping at the red light with an annoyed sigh. Tilting the phone away from her mouth she whispered to Tea. "I'm going to drop myself off at the hospital for Joey and he wants you to go collect your friends and meet him at Seto Kaiba's house."

"Okay...I can do that." Clearing her throat, she tried to keep it together to figure out what was going on. "Did he tell you what was happening?"

"He...hello?" Ishizu turned forward realizing the light was now green. "Yes my name is Ishizu Ishtar, I want...Oh you are?...He told you to do that?"

Now Tea was really confused. Who was she talking to?

"If Mr. Kaiba instructed that...I'm sure Mr. Wheeler will gladly accept your help. I will be at the hospital shortly and I can help with the transition if he wishes."

Tea fidgeted in her seat during a rather long pause from her. The person on the phone was a woman, that much she could discern from the rather quiet voice on the phone. After a while of Ishizu nodding her head at nothing and a few 'of courses' she finally hung up the phone and threw it against the dash. Tea recoiled from the phone as it bounced off of the dash, onto the armrest and into the back seat. For a moment, she wondered if Ishizu did that all the time and knew it would bounce back there or not.

"My apologies Tea...That was Helena and Roland. Apparently they had specific orders of what to do if something happened to the Kaiba brothers." She sighed.

"Something?...oh no...Mokuba."

"Yes...From what I understood from Roland, Serenity and Dr. Anashi tried to protect him. The beast attacked her room where Mokuba was and then chased him. No one said what happened to Seto or where he is. Joey is...a mess...you heard him."

Tea nodded her head. Yeah, she heard him and it made her eyes blurr just thinking about it. "So Serenity...Mokuba...Juria and Atem thought that Kaiba would go crazy if he lost Mokuba. Is that what happened?"

"I don't know all I know is that Seto Kaiba has his secretary, Helena, Roland and three of his lawyers there."

"Why?"

"He gave them specific instructions if anything were to happen to himself and or Mokuba. Well it's happened so now I have to go make sure they don't overwhelm your friend."

Tea was silent for the rest of the car ride and luckily it wasn't long. Ishizu parked the car about a block away from the hospital since it was impossible to park any closer. Tea was amazed at how many police were at the scene. Instead of turning the car off, Ishizu left it running so that Tea could go get her friends. Ishizu started to open the door, when Tea grabbed her arm. "Do you think we should call again...let him know we are here."

She nodded and Tea reached into the back seat to get the phone. Luckily it was working and not broken...she must do that a lot. Holding her breath she dialed Mokuba's number again but this time it made a weird clicking sound before a woman answered. "This is Helena, Mr. Kaiba's secretary. May I take a message?"

"Oh uh...It's Tea...Ishizu is here for Joey...I wanted to talk to him for a moment."

"Hold Please." Tea frowned at the woman's authoritative tone.

Kaiba would pick someone like that as a secretary; someone who could be the same cold hearted bossy ass that he was. Sighing into the phone as she waited, Tea got out of the car to switch sides to the driver's seat. "They know you're coming Ishizu...I'll let you know what happens after Joey gets to the mansion."

Ishizu nodded and got out of the car. Tea watched her jog down the street, after she climbed back into the warm car, slamming the door shut.

"Tea?"

"Joey! Are you okay? I mean obviously not, that was a stupid question...Are you hurt?"

"....No. Get Ryou and go to Kaiba's."

"I will Joey...I just...I hate not being able to do anything for you now." Tea sobbed out, unable to hold it in anymore.

The line fell silent. "Say something Joey."

"...Go to Kaiba's." Tea heard a click and pulled the phone from her ear.

He had hung up on her.

 

\-------

Tea took a deep breath and moved closer to source of warmth near her. "It's about time you woke up Ace."

"I told you she would get up when she was able." Tea smiled hearing Malik's voice and feeling him brush her hair out of her face.

"We don't have time for her to be doing this. I told you that an hour ago."

"She needs to be with Joey."

"She needs to be here."

Well if she wasn't awake before she CERTAINLY was now. How would they know what happened unless Carroll was here bragging about it. That bastard. "I need to be here huh Master?"

Marik stopped walking to look down at her disapprovingly. "I am a King. I have shit to do that doesn't involve my Ace sleeping all day long."

"Carroll was here." Malik stated and held out his arms to take Tea from Marik. "Give her to me, Marik."

Marik just ignored him and turned to walk into the throne room, where he unceremoniously dropped her on the floor and stepped over her. Why was he in such a bad mood over her sleeping longer? As if she were actually sleeping..."The Creator has demanded that you and Malik meet him at Metropolina tomorrow."

"I thought that was going to take longer." Tea groaned and picked herself up off of the floor with Malik's help. "Thank you Taw'am roHi, but we can't teleport places. That's not how this place works right Master?"

"Normally no." Marik growled and sat down on the throne. "You both will be visiting the Castle of Spades, through the mirror."

"I thought I couldn't leave the castle?" Malik wrapped his arms around Tea's back to rub her shoulders and she was not going to argue with that.

Marik was obviously mad about this plan. "You can leave, but your power's will drain from you instead of the castle around you."

"I will be there with him Master...is that what you are worried about?"

Marik scoffed. "Hardly."

"Juria. She's the one we are worried about."

"I'm not 'worried' about her. Juria is changing, again, but I thought there is any more of her left to lose in the first place...You will see when you go."

Tea groaned, slumped over and pressed her hand against her forehead from the impending headache she felt starting behind her eyes. She really didn't need this. She needed to relax after having the worst day of her life, period. "Well...At least we are going to Metropalina...we will still be seeing Ishizu."

"Do not speak with her while The Creator is there."

".....Yes master."

Malik just nodded his head.

Tea's shoulders sagged more, feeling somehow at fault for him not being able to see her. Maybe she could sneak him over to her some how... "Master, when are we leaving?"

"As soon a possible." Malik answered instead, before walking up to Marik, who still sat uneasily on the throne. "Are you going to tell us what you are so worried about?"

Marik just glared at them at first before falling back against the throne. "I want you both to watch yourselves. I don't think Juria will be an ally much longer and if that happens..."

"She'll reveal us."

Marik grinned wickedly. "Not that it will matter if she does it here...it will be more of a problem if she has you singled out."

"You think she'd have us killed?" Malik lowered his hands from Tea's back to gently caress the tops of her hips.

"I think I have no fucking idea what she's thinking. Just don't trust any of them, especially her."

Tea didn't need anyone to explain to her how dangerous that really was; they could be heading to their deaths or worse, since they reside in Wonderland. She should be terrified, worried, upset, but no. She was beaming. Why was she beaming? Marik was worried about them, but he was letting them go because he had confidence in them. Looking back, she probably shouldn't be this happy. He did put his faith in some pretty incompetent assholes years ago. Then again, that could have been Malik's doing.

Red cleared her throat from somewhere behind her and Tea's attention quickly switched from harassing Malik for poor world domination skills to what was in Red's arms. "My Queen, Ace, I have your traveling garments in your rooms, but I need you to try this one Ace. The tailor wasn't sure it would fit properly."

"Oh sure." Tea glanced back at Marik for a second, curious to know if he was the reason for the new clothes or not, before smiling happily to Red. "Do you want me to try it on now?"

Red grinned mischievously and bowed her head. "That was the idea my lady. It's not like we all haven't seen you naked before."

Tea's face had to be beet red but she tried to ignore it. After grabbing ahold of clothing Red held onto, she began to undress needing help with her corset. Red happily obliged, while Malik joined the king on his throne. Tea tried to ignore the soft kisses traveling down a perfect jawline or wandering fingers slipping beneath the waist of well fitting pants. Red genuinely didn't seem to notice, but Tea couldn't look away. It made things difficult for her to change clothes but 'difficult' wasn't going to stop her. Red had her changed quickly despite her lack of cooperation and circled her with an unreadable expression.

"It fits perfectly." Red frowned and shook her head. "Sire. It really creeps me out that you know her measurements that well."

"Why? I make it a point to know my things. Don't you know the dimensions of your garden?"

Red blushed slightly and swung her hips away from him. "My garden is no concern of yours sire."

Tea looked between the two of them in confusion and maybe a little bit of jealousy. Their relationship tested her boundaries more and more each day. It was a very good thing she loved Red like she loved Ryou. Looking down at her new clothes Tea shook her head. 'Clothes'...it was a joke. Did anyone in this castle know about indecent exposure? Apparently not. Tea ran her fingers over her bare right breast and sighed. "How on earth is this going to help me if we have to fight?"

"It isn't. It is meant to distract." Red giggled and patted the under side of Tea's breast before she flinched away.

"Hands off Red." Malik warned from the king's lap.

Tea didn't know he was even paying attention considering his eyes were closed, presumably from Marik's no longer visible hand. "I just don't see how having by boob just out like this is going to be comfortable or practical...I'd really rather wear a bra...and that's saying something. I hate bras."

Red laughed and shook her head. "Hey you are preaching to the choir here hun. Look i'm completely naked all of the time and I've managed to do some decent damage. You'll get used to the feeling. Women didn't always wear bras."

Tea rolled her shoulders, trying to shake her discomfort. At least her left side was mostly covered. The armored corset covered her from her hips and over her shoulders in what looked to be small scales. Upon closer inspection each of the 'scales' were small black clubs overlapping each other from the thong like bottoms, up the body of the corset and traveling down her arm to cover half of the back of her hand. Tea spent a good amount of time in disbelief at how easy it was to move her left arm. There was no science to this place, why did it still surprise her?

"Here! The boots are the best." Ebony exclaimed ecstatically and shoved two mismatched shoes into Tea's arms.

All Tea could do was stare at the girl with her mouth gaped open because she had no idea Ebony was even in the room. "Thank you."

"My Queen, you should go get dressed too. Hurry up, the Queen of Spades should be here any minute."

Marik groaned and pushed him forcefully off of Malik’s lap. Tea was only halfway through putting on the shoes having one leg up in the air and unable to do much of anything. She was so relieved when Malik just laughed, luckily catching his balance before he fell, and followed Ebony and Red out of the throne room. Stomping the final boot onto her foot the rest of the way, Tea examined them. The knee high diamond boots were beautiful but a little mismatched from her outfit making her wonder what else was left in the room upstairs. Maybe she had a coat or something to put over all of this, not that she held out much hope for that.

"Tea."

"Yes Master?" Tea whispered, turning to him.

Marik looked her up and down, for the first time to his approval. Once his eyes met her's however, that approval was replaced by doubt. She didn't know who he doubted; himself or her, but she did know it wasn't fair. They were past this weren't they? Malik was so happy, Tea felt so happy, and yet their happiness was killing her. They had a life they had left behind at some point. A family that had barely started was now over. She could see it now, so clear and vivid her eyes stung. One day she would have to chose between them; between the loves of her life and the family she was responsible for. As she looked away her eyes burned and blurred, wondering if they would wait for her. Was she good enough for them to wait for?

"I'll meet you in the mirror room. Get what's left of your things."

Tea nodded firmly, refusing to look back up.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is crazy shorter than normal but for the flow of the story I had to cut it short.   
> Thank you everyone who's read, kudo's, bookmarked, and/or commented. You guys are incredible, amazing, godlike in your ways. ^.^ 
> 
> I'm not giving up on this series so don't worry about that! My baby WILL be written and finished and then after all that I'm gonna practice my professional editing skill on it YAY! (i use the term professional very loosely) ;-) I just have weeks where I'm all bleh about writing then all of the sudden I'm postsing 3 chapters at a time. My muse does what she wants and she particularly loves to hang out with Silace's muse at some bar laughing at and complaining about us. Right Silace? lol.

 

When Tea walked through the mirror with Malik close behind her, she was expecting to see a castle of darkness and a room barron but eerily full. The reality was far from that description. The molding on the walls glowed white as did most of the furniture. It felt haunting, as she imagined, but it wasn't threatening. The castle was tranquil and peaceful making Tea want to find the nearest thing to sleep on. This wasn't at all how Joey and Ryou had described it. Was the Castle of Spades changing? 

"Tea, It is good to see you again. Please, Ace and Queen of Clubs follow me. We have much to do." Juria grinned but her grin still felt hollow.

She wore an elegant gown just like the first time Tea had met her but this time it was entirely black, flaring out at her hips and taking up a decent portion of the room. Her eyes were entirely black from eyelid to eyelid and refused to reflect any light, it was almost like she held black holes under her beautiful eyelashes. Her skin was even more pale and lips a lush pink; the only color in the entire room besides Malik and Tea. Even Ebony started to blend into the castle's charm. The queen bowed and quickly spun around leading them out of the room. Malik, Ebony and herself could barely keep up with the queen as she darted down the strangely lit corridor to the throne room. Immediately Tea stopped at the door when her eyes laid on Masumi. Juria had his arms and legs restrained against the far left wall by the dark shadow's Ryou had spoken about. The white and glowing throne seemed out of place against the scene before her. Masumi's glare was the only lively thing in the room. Fierce, evil, and blue. If only looks could kill.

Malik strode up quietly beside Tea and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The Mad Hatter. I thought he was on our side?"

Juria finally stopped walking when she reached a large table with some bottles on it against the wall Masumi was restrained to. "Don't be daft, my fellow queen. Masumi, the Mad Hatter, is Noa. I am sure of it now. Look around you...look at his throne. This castle recognizes its King...If only I could get him to see it that way."

"I told you a thousand times, I am not your fucking idiotic husband. I killed that waste of space myself. I painted the entire room with his blood. Only the Creator should rule Wonderland. Not you and not that pansy shit."

Juria made a disgusted face before returning to mixing some kind of bottles together. "Well we will see as soon as I am finished with this."

"You can make whatever kind of magic you want, witch, but it will not change anything. Noa is dead and I despise you. You are just as useless and worthless as he was."

"That will be enough out of you." Juria stated plainly and picked up an ornate dagger from the table.

Tea gasped, unsure if she should stop the queen or not. Juria quickly and efficiently used the dagger to carve open Masumi's chest revealing his heart just like she had done to her own heart in the castle of hearts not too long ago. When Juria set the dagger back on the table, Tea got a good look at Masumi's heart. It looked like it had went through a shredder, nothing at all like Juria's. Was that even a heart in there? Tea wrung her hands together and watched Juria grab ahold of Masumi's neck tightly. She pushed his head back against the wall and squeezed. Her nails pierced his skin, showing just how tightly she held him still. "Drink this."

"Go to hell, witch."

Juria adjusted her hold on Masumi's neck and jaw, making him open his mouth in pain. Quickly she poured some kind of shining watery liquid into his mouth. He spat what he could back out at her, but she only laughed. Before their eyes, Masumi's heart began to heal. Masumi closed his eyes and Tea wasn't sure if it was from pain or just discomfort. Juria stepped back and elegantly covered her mouth with her hands. "Noa?"

Tea's heart hurt to watch this but she knew she couldn't leave. There was no way this was going to end well. Glancing over at Malik, she realized she wasn't the only one who felt that way. Whether Malik was trying not to cause attention to them or didn't want to move for a better view of what was happening, she wasn't sure, but he stayed perfectly still. Tea took a shaky breath and waited in the agonizing silence.

Juria took a step forward and gently touched Masumi's now complete, beating heart. "Do you remember now? Do you remember that this heart is not yours...it is mine."

Masumi opened his eyes and for the first time Tea would have sworn she saw recognition in them. They were bright and hopeful and very sad, but that recognition was quickly replaced by pain. Juria jumped back when Masumi began to scream and pull at the restraints of darkness. His once healed heart began to tear itself apart. Tea took a step back when juria did, covering her ears and screwing her eyes shut. those screams were a sound she never wanted to hear ever again.

He was hurting, and not just physically but...his soul was hurting. His soul was being torn apart and there was nothing anyone could do. She couldn't imagine how Juria was feeling, hearing someone she loved so much in this kind of agony and be unable to stop or ease the pain. When the screams subsided and Tea was able to open her eyes again, Masumi glared at Juria. Eyes red and wet with tears, and his gaze fueled by hatred. "Noa is dead....are you satisfied?"

Juria didn't move, she didn't speak and that worried Tea. The air inside the castle thickened to an unbearable degree and Tea fought the urge the cough. The white glowing throne began to fade and darken to black and with it the glowing molding on the walls changed to black as well. Juria turned to the table and picked up the jar of glowing liquid, soon it too became black.

"I've felt like I've been in a dream. When Lewis told me my brother was gone, it seems like I fell asleep." Juria held the glass jar close to her chest and continued. "I think this is just some terrible nightmare...one I can't seem to wake up from...maybe I don't want to wake up from it."

Tea thought about comforting the poor girl. She knew how this felt, but when she took a step towards the queen, she immediately regretted it. Juria reached across her chest and drug her nails across her skin tearing it open. The blood dripped from the nail marks into her bodice, but Juria didn't even flinch. "This proves it. Ha ha I can't feel a thing. Just a nightmare. Well...until I wake...I will make this nightmare more...fun."

Malik reached out and pulled Tea back as Juria spun around to grin at Masumi. "Lewis gave you to me as an engagement gift. I promised I'd make you pay for killing Noa and I never go back on my word."

Masumi's glare changed revealing a speck of fear in his eyes. Fear that was most definitely well placed.

\-------  


Very unsettled by what happened in the throne room, Tea barely remembered the Queen dismissing Malik, Ebony and herself to their rooms before Carroll arrived in the morning. One thing she knew she was walking down an eerie hallway being lead by a floating candle, the next she was inside of a room that looked like something out of Thumbelina. Two huge flowers as big as king sized beds lay on a grassy floor with blankets and pillows neatly placed inside of them. Ebony sighed in contentment and charged for one of the beds, jumping into it. Malik shook his head and laughed at her but was far more concerned about Tea. He pulled her arm gently and lead her to the vacant flower. She sat down on the soft petals and buried her face in her hands. She wanted to cry but at this point she was sure there were no tears.

"She won't hurt you Tea. I'll make sure of that."

Tea chuckled and leaned against him after he sat down next to her. "It's not that...I just had an awful day..night...whatever."

"With Mokuba's death? I know Taw'am roHi." Malik soothed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"No...it's not just that. Malik...I have to talk to you about something...I told everyone I already talked to you about it and I feel like shit about it."

"Tell me what?" Malik held his breath, she could hear that.

"I uh...So remember on Christmas...when we first got together."

"...Yes..."

"I told you to stop worrying about everything...well I should have worried...for whatever reason...I'm..."

"Pregnant."

Tea's eyes filled with tears despite her laughter. "Ta da."

Malik was quiet at first but his arm never left her. He didn't back away he didn't start yelling. He just sat there in silence. Tea was starting to think she would have prefered the noise. "What are you thinking?"

"I...I don't know...You said you told everyone about it. Did you tell Ishizu?"

"I did," she whispered softly. "I told her and it turned out to be a great thing that I did. My dad kicked me out over it."

"Is that why you passed out on us? We both thought you were just tired." Malik chuckled, but there was little humor in it.

"Yeah. Dad woke me up. He said some awful things to me and we had a huge fight. He kicked me out but your sister brought me to your house. I'm staying there." Tea smiled and snuggled closer to Malik thinking about how caring Ishizu was being towards her. "She's going to be an amazing aunt."

Malik nodded and moved away from Tea, falling back onto the flower. "I'm going to be a dad..."

"Yeah," Tea smiled weakly and fell back next to him. "And I'm going to be a mom...You know, I don't know what scares me more...the fact that we are going to be responsible for little children or that...they will be in one world...while...you..."

Malik reached over and pulled her close to him. "We'll figure something out. You'll still be there and we can just take it a day at a time...I'll try to get Marik to wake you up more often so you can 'sleep' more."

"I would love you both so much for that." Tea giggled, curling around him to make herself more comfortable. "If anything happens to me though..."

"Hmm?...You will be safe. We are on Carroll's side remember?"

"You are really rusty on this whole 'being a bad guy' thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All villains betray their alliances when they are close enough to the end. Don't you watch movies,?" Before Malik could argue with her further, she pulled herself up and kissed him.

Malik sighed into the kiss, maybe he was still trying not to argue with her over her mildly insulting statement. She didn't know why he was so defensive. It wasn't like they hadn't told Malik that before. Just when Tea was satisfied he had forgotten the whole thing, Malik grabbed ahold of her shoulders and pushed her up with so much force she squeaked in surprise. "Wait a second. 'Children?'"

"What?"

"You said 'children'....why did you say children?"

Tea blinked at him surprised before erupting with laughter.

"It isn't funny. I'm being serious."

"I know you are. W-when I talked to your sister, she told me I was going to have twins."

Malik sat all the way up, still holding on to Tea's shoulders so she couldn't fall back. "She's seeing the future again?"

"Yeah. She said it had something to do with the tea, but I uh..." Now was the part she didn't want to talk to Malik about. "I made arrangements...just incase something happened to me."

"With my sister?"

"No."

The room was quiet except for ebony's occasional snores. It was adorable to Tea and comforting to know that the Rose was asleep instead of being bothered by their conversation. Malik chewed on his lip and looked away from her. He was thinking, she surmised, trying to figure out what 'arrangements' she would have made. Tea wondered why he just didn't ask her. It would have only taken one word. Why?, but he instead let his hands glide down her arms and rest them on her own. The silence was starting to gnaw at her and she had no choice but to continue.

"I told her that I had someone in mind to take care of our kids...that wasn't her, if something were to happen to me. She knew about it already and said she was ok with it, but that makes me think that she believes something is actually going to happen."

"So, wait, who do you want watching our kids?"

"Well we aren't going to be the best parents...I won't be able to wake up in the middle of the night to tend to our daughter. I figured that Joey could. He is the only one of us who can be awake in both worlds. My dad kicked me out, your sister and Ryou will have the same sleeping arrangements as me. You aren't there to switch out with me like normal parents do right?..." Tea took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted Kaiba and Joey to take care of them but...I'm sorry...I should have talked to you first...I just thought that was the best for all of us."

Malik hummed in uneasy agreement. He didn't argue but he was far from pleased. Maybe she should have asked Odion. Malik layed back down against the flower and draped his left arm over his eyes. "Lay down and go to sleep Tea. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Tea felt her control slip from her body again and she mechanically laid down next to Malik and closed her eyes. He didn't seem happy, he didn't say he was happy or worried or anything. She should let him think. Let him come to terms with it in his own time...but that was much easier said than done.

\-------  


Tea sat quietly in the passenger seat of Ishizu's car. She kept going over the meeting with Helena and the legal team, Fours crazy hours of what Kaiba Corp needed to do to move the company forward and Ryou and Three's crazy knowledge of how KAIBA would want to move it forward. Tea, Tristan and Joey sat there with a very obvious deer in the headlight look the entire meeting. Tea didn't worry too much about Joey though. He might not be the smartest out of all of them but he was a very fast learner. He'd have things perfect in a few months. That being said, Tea was pretty livid that he was choosing to not go to school. Yeah, Kaiba was crazy about doing both but she thought he could have at least tried. So she started to make a plan of how to get him to study for a GED when he wasn't paying attention. Maybe she could convince him to work something out with the teachers...Kaiba could, why not Joey? Well besides the obvious reasons. Yeah, he was just going to have to drop. Damn it.

"Tea?"

"Hmm?"

"You're awfully quiet. Something on your mind?"

She could talk to Ishizu about the meeting but in all honesty the meeting was just a convenient way of distracting her from her true worries. Malik and the babies. "Malik didn't sound really happy when I told him about the babies."

Ishizu was silent and Tea could hear her take a deep breath. "Malik is dead Tea. He will never see the babies."

"There might be some way though. Some way to get him back."

"And Marik? You think that he will be able to leave? What of your friend Yugi? No matter what the outcome Tea. Death is not something mortal's can over come so easily."

"...So I'll always be alone. Fucking great..."

"Well Tea. You have something no other mortal has."  
"And what's that?" Tea sighed and curled into the passenger seat to better look out the window at the passing street lights.

"You know what death will bring you. You will never have to be afraid."

\--------

  
Tea mulled those words over and over in her head. Hearing them inside and out. Tasting them, testing them, but she could not have known their true value until she was about to shut her eyes and drift asleep. Then the realization of those words hit her like a wall of the powerful perfume of the Roses when she first arrived at the Castle of Clubs. She was dying every night. When she did finally die, she'd just wake up, business as usual in Wonderland. She never had to worry of the unknown or disappearing entirely. She would always exist. She had purpose and love in both worlds. Her transition into death will be seamless and no one else in existence, not Yuugi, Ryou or Joey had that. When she died, everything would be okay and while she stayed alive, everything was okay. She opened her eyes into the floral room of the Castle of Spades with Malik leaning over her watching her lovingly. This is what heaven looks like.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing Tea heard when they stepped out of their quarters at the Castle of Spades was a blood curdling scream. The three of them stopped moving to listen more carefully until the scream died out. Malik sighed before closing the door behind him. "Come on ladies."

The corridor was darker and far more foreboding than it had been the night before. Another scream filled the darkened corridor, coming from the throne room much to Tea's dismay. Ebony sighed, but she hardly sounded worried. Glancing over her shoulder at Tea she winked before making a mopey tone. "We lost her....it's official now."

Malik pushed the throne room doors open and both he and Tea immediately gagged. In front of the throne lay a pile of about ten torn apart bodies; their faces frozen in agony and jaws locked into a silent scream. Juria sat perched on the edge of her throne, staring intently at a poor canine woman held in the air by some invisible force. She looked as if she were screaming but no sound escaped her lips. The room reeked of rotting flesh and sewage, and it stunned Tea to see how Juria didn't care. The woman twitched and shook while Julia's wicked grin grew until she stopped moving altogether.

Tea almost fell over in shock when Juria scoffed. "Pitty." The lifeless body of the woman fell on top of the heap and Juria puffed, falling back against the back of the throne. "We were close that time, Masumi, but death will not claim you so quickly. Let's try again, shall we? I think I know where I went wrong."

Masumi shook his head, his face twisted in disgust. Juria simply laughed at his discomfort and snapped her fingers. "Bring me another."

That was when Tea saw a line of wonderlandians kneeling on the ground against the far wall of the throne room, all huddled together and shaking. They were all going to suffer the same fate as the poor woman had and the ten or so others before her. This was starting to be too much of a strain on her morals. She had to do something. Tea took a few steps into the room, glaring at Juria, but before she could say anything she felt a claw like hand gripping her shoulder tightly. "She is beautiful when she's like this isn't she Ace?"

Tea tensed, refusing to look at Carrolls smug grin. "She is."

"I'm so glad you could join us here, Queen and Ace of Clubs. You are about to be a part of the greatest addition to Wonderland. The true Alice is about to arrive. We need to travel to Metropolina and welcome her properly." Carroll strode effortlessly over to Juria's side, keeping his eyes on the man that the shadows had brought to the center of the throne room. "We do have a little bit of time, my love. If you want to want to finish this up."

Juria licked her lips and scanned over the group of people on the floor. "Oh well...just one more and then we can leave."

"Anything you wish." Carroll purred and stood near the throne, watching just as wickedly as Juria while the shadows tore the man apart.

Tea wouldn't have made it through the inhumane torture of the man if it weren't for Malik whispering commands behind her. "Do not move. Do not cry. Do not react. We can't react. Do this for us. So we can see Marik again...so we can see our friends again."

\-------------------------------------------

Tea held tightly to Malik's back, her eyes screwed shut, and only one thing on her mind. ‘Are we there yet?! Please for the love of god, let this thing stop soon!’ Malik didn't seem to share her panicked desire. Tea remembered his eyes, wild with excitement, when they approached the bandersnatch that had offered them a ride to the castle of Clubs after welcoming 'Alice' into Wonderland. Even now she could feel his quickened heart beat and unsteady breathing from practically crushing his ribs. Malik either didn't notice over his own excitement or didn't want to make her feel any more afraid. How gentlemanly of him. The bitter taste in Tea's mouth only got worse when she thought of why they even agreed to do this in the first place. Atem challenged Carroll...and he won. Well, he won Metropolina anyway. Tea and Malik had stayed behind to see Ishizu after enduring such a horrific experience with Carroll and Juria. Poor Kisara...she didn't deserve to be wrapped up in this. None of them did.

"Tea! We are almost there...This is actually pretty fun once you get used to it...It reminds me of riding my Bike."

Riding his motorcycle?! If this was anything like that he'd never convince her to get ten feet of that thing. "Just...just tell me when we are there."

Tea scowled into Malik's back when she felt his laughter. How could he be so calm?! Malik turned to look at her over his shoulder, though she doubted he could actually see anything more than the top of her head. "What did Marik order you to do exactly? You said it was urgent."

Tea turned her face enough away from his back so that he could hear her, at least she hoped it was enough. "He told me it was time to leave, now."

"He actually said now?"

"Yep..." Tea kept her eyes closed but allowed herself to relax a little. "He sounded upset."

"Marik doesn't 'sound upset'. Do you mean angry?"

"Yeah, well...I can hear it when he's upset. I mean...yeah he's angry but he's always angry."

"I think you are hearing things."

"Says the guy who...ya know what!? I'm not fighting with you on the back of this damn thing!"

The beast growled at the insult but Tea didn't really care. If she were thinking clearly she'd be a little nicer to the creature on which her safety relied quite heavily, but it was to late to take it back now. Malik just laughed having successfully won their little argument. The beast charged through the trees and underbrush of the forest with ease. Tea was surprised at how smoothly the bandersnatch managed to bound through the forest. It really was like a car or motorcycle ride as the case may be. Keeping her eyes screwed shut for most of the ride, Tea didn't realize Malik was about to turn into it was too late. He swiveled on the bandersnatch, causing Tea to let go in surprise. She almost feel backwards when Malik caught the handle of her axe in it's holster on her back.

"Tea...we passed the castle...You said Marik summoned us. Why aren't we going to the castle?"

Tea blinked in surprise before looking around. The jungle that surrounded the Castle of Clubs began to thin and change into the forest like the rest of Wonderland. "There must be some mistake...unless he isn't at the castle."

"Someone has to be at the castle!" Malik shouted.

He was right. "Maybe he changed his mind."

"How would the bandersnatch know that?!"

The beast growled below them and impossibly picked up speed. What was going on? Malik repositioned himself above the bandersnatch, Tea gripping tightly to anything and everything she could. "Answer me. You said you'd take us to the King of Clubs, why are you taking us to the Castle of Spades?"

"The ground shakes. Can you not feel it?" It growled in annoyance.

Tea looked down at the dark fur beneath her hands. "We can't feel anything with you running at the speed of sound. I'm surprised we can hold on."

The bandersnatch huffed again. Silent as it made its way effortlessly over the difficult terrain of the forest. Tea expected it to remain quiet the rest of the way, but what it said next stunned her. "I want to see the castle fall. It's evil should rest in the deep. Let the mackerel devour it's occupants. Your king can wait."

Tea straightened a little bit. Relaxing her grip and eyes widening in disbelief. "'Our king? Is he not your king as well?"

"I have been here for about a century. I remember reading Alice in Wonderland as a child when it first took london by storm. When I saw the Cheshire Cat come to take me away to Wonderland I went. Willingly."

Tea waited for an end to the bandersnatches story but none came. She was about to ask what that had to do with anything when the beast slowed down to a normal pace. The forest was thinning now and she could hear the ocean waves beating against rocks in the distance. The beast wriggled it's shoulders making Malik gasp in surprise. Tea grinned at the blush on his cheeks from being startled so easily.

"There's something about the darkness within the Castle of Spades. The shadow's have a mind of their own. The Creator envied that power but it can only be controlled by the Queen of Spades. My mates and myself believe that the darkness of the Castle of Spades is its own entity entirely and it waits for the right Queen to control."

Malik ran his fingers through his hair sorting it out from the wind during the trip. "So if it falls into the ocean. The shadows will never have a Queen to take control over."

"But what if the Queen is already controlled?" Tea whispered, fearing the answer.

"I don't know. Wonderland is full of dark things. Each nastier than the one before it."

"Just another opponent to face." Malik sighed and patted the beast firmly on the back. "I bet you've seen it all huh?"

"I saw the rise of the Queen of Hearts. I saw the war the destroyed her empire. I saw all of it rebuilt and another poor Alice arrive to tear it down again. I've seen many wars and even more executions and other such nightmares." The bandersnatch howled in laughter, sounding more like a hyena than...whatever it was. "But not long ago I saw the rise of the White King and Queen. I saw peace in Wonderland for the first time in it's history. I believe we can find that balance between heaven and hell again...but I must see the darkness fall and crash on the rocks below the cliff. Your King can wait."

Tea wanted to nod her head in agreement but she knew that being an Ace, she couldn't. Malik's face was hidden behind his hair, his head tilted down and just out of sight from her place behind him. She wondered how he felt about this information. If he felt the same way she did. Something between heaven and hell, that's exactly what this place needed to be, but she was sure that Juria was losing her battle with the darkness; if she hadn't lost it already. Tea didn't have the heart to tell the bandersnatch that it would witness the fall of an empty building, nothing more.

\---------

Tea stared at Malik's back while they walked closer to the castle. He'd ordered the bandersnatch to watch the castle from somewhere safe, while they helped Juria and Masumi out of the castle before it fell. No matter how crazy they were, they were people too, but honestly, Tea was confused as to the change of personality or heart or mind or whatever was going on in Malik's head. Since when did he give a damn about anyone outside of his own little world. Tea was normally the one to suggest saving the enemy, but this time he beat her to it. Maybe that talk about being a dad was too much for him and he finally lost his cookies. It was a nice change but Tea wasn't stupid...what was he really after?

"I see Carrol up there." Malik stated almost in disappointment. "Well...there goes this being a natural phenomenon."

"You think he is making the castle fall on purpose?"

"No."

No? Tea waited for him to explain himself but, frustratingly as it was, he never did. The forest disappeared behind them, leaving a crumbling castle towering over them with the sunsetting behind it. Juria and Carroll stood several feet away from the castle, staring at it. The castle crumbled and shook, before sliding off of the cliff and down onto the sharp rocks below. The pop of the snapping timbler and rumble of crumbling stone was nothing compared to the sound of it hitting the base of the cliff. Tea jumped in surprise, feeling like she just witnessed a bomb going off. She held her hands instinctively over her beating heart trying to calm herself when Carroll spoke to Juria. "The White Castle is your home now, my Queen, and it is where we will rule Wonderland, together."

Tea tried not to wrinkle her nose in disgust as he kissed her blood covered hands. Wait...where was Masumi? Tea frowned and scanned the area around them. Nothing...Did she really kill him?

"Ace....Queen of Clubs. Right on time." Carroll chuckled, licking the blood off of his lips before grinning madly at them.

The former Queen of Spades turned to them before gesturing to the ground. "I need you to take Masumi to the Castle of Clubs with you. The roses are to fully heal him and then bring him back to the White Castle. Is that understood?"

Juria's voice strangely echoed, her eyes were darker, and her smile far more malicious than it ever was before. That foreboding feeling was now inside of her and it made Tea uneasy to see her like that. Her voice shook a little as she answered, but she quickly picked up her nerve. Marik's voice filled her mind, making it easier to be brave. "Pick him up."

At first she wondered where the hell he was. Juria literally pointed at the ground below her feet. While Tea was contemplating the riddle of where Masumi was, her body was already moving. Walking closer to the couple who reeked of rot and death, Tea knelt down on the ground and started 'digging' with her hands at Juria's feet. In a matter of seconds Tea was sure she'd never been more livid, more humiliated, more frayed in her entire life.

Juria stood beside her, leaning over and taking up what little light was left in the day for her to see as she chuckled. "I would give you a spade, my dear Tea, but I don't quite remember how deep I had him buried. A foot, six feet, who knows. Can't have you accidentally killing him while you're trying to dig him up, can I?"

"Of all the si..."

"- _silence, Ace. Now's not the time for pride."_ Marik soothed within her head.

And Tea mentally let him have it. She cursed him up and down. Told him exactly how she felt about this entire situation. May or may not have let it slip about being pregnant and how scared she is about everything. She literally poured all of the rage and embarrassment she felt over the last few weeks and she KNEW he could hear it. She was so wrapped up in tearing Marik apart that she didn't notice Juria and Carroll leave or that Malik was gone as well. Tea still dug into the dirt with her hands when she realized she was alone, even Marik was gone from inside of her head. Her vision was blurry from tears she couldn't wipe away and the silence was killing her.

"Masumi? Can you hear me?" It might have been futile but she had to try. She continued to dig waiting for some kind of sound but received none. So she called to him again. "Masumi?....Noa?"

Instead of hearing a groan or something below her, she heard a growl beside her. "He can hear you Tea. Keep talking."

Looking over she saw the bandersnatch that had given them a ride next to her, pawing at the ground beside her. Malik knelt down at her other side and helped. Now she didn't' feel so ridiculous...even if this entire thing was ridiculous. Licking her dry lips, Tea thought of what to say.

"Noa? Hang in there...we are getting you out."

The beast made a strange sort of noise and paused in its actions before digging with renewed tenacity. "Noa? King Noa? That is who you are digging up?"

"It's a long story Oscar. Can you tell if he's even conscious?"

The bandersnatch, apparently named Oscar, stopped digging and pawed gently at the whole that was dug. "He's barely moving...we are close to him."

Tea was overwhelmed with happiness of being able to stop soon. So much so that she started crying again. Now she couldn't see anything and just gave in to let her body do what it wanted without her mild input. Soon she felt cloth beneath her fingers instead of dirt. "I got him!"

The bandersnatch was significantly better at digging than she was. Her little hole managed to open up enough to get to his face and upper shoulders while, in that same amount of time, Oscar managed to fully dig the rest of him up. Now fully in control of herself again, Tea wiped her eyes on the back of her right arm so that she could see again and moved to help Malik pick up Masumi. His arms and legs were broken, from what she could tell. To be fair, she was surprised he still had them after seeing what Juria did to those villagers earlier that day. The ground below him stained black in the setting sun light from his blood. There was so much blood. Tea examined the bloody mud beneath the hatter and saw something glowing. Carefully she pulled at a glass vial lodged in the muck. This must be what Juria wants the Roses to use in order to heal Masumi. Tucking the vial into Malik's pant's pocket, Tea started, "We need to move him as little as possible...Could you uhh...?"

Oscar shook his head, making his ears flop around, and positioned himself near them to make it easier to transport the poor Hatter without causing him more injuries. The pain had to be excruciating. Tea figured it was so great, he'd passed out from it. "Okay...Oscar do you think you can take him to the castle of Clubs without him flailing everywhere?"

Oscar growled low and gently wiggled his back a little. Almost immediately, Masumi began to slip. "No."

"Alright..." Tea sighed, with a shake of her head and dirty, bloody hands on her hips. "Would you like to sit with him or shall I, Taw'am roHi?"

"Will you be alright walking by yourself?"

Tea nodded. "Just command me to return to the castle. I'll make it even if I have to crawl. Honestly, I think you should give me and Master a wide berth for a while...He's really angry with me..."

Malik laughed, but she could still tell he didn't like the plan at all. He gently climbed onto Oscar's back and held onto Masumi to keep him from moving. Rounding the bandersnatch to stand closer to Malik, Tea made sure they were both on securely. She barely noticed him staring at her, until he took her face in his hands, making her look up at him. He said something to her in beautiful arabic but she had no idea what he meant. Not that he gave her much of a chance to ask. He gave her a warm kiss before Oscar began to move, separating them.

"Keep MY Queen safe, Oscar!" Tea shouted after the beast, but he was almost out of sight when she'd finished. "Well girl. At least you don't have to ride that thing again."

It was funny to talk to herself out loud. Her laughter was the only thing she could hear for miles, but it was welcome, none the less.

\--------

Tea looked around herself and groaned. Why did the cafeteria have to smell so awful? And this food...questionable at best. Just as she was about to get up and throw it away, Joey nudged her side. "If you're not gonna eat that, I'll eat it!"

"Bluh, go ahead." Tea wrinkled her nose in disgust and shoved the tray at him.

Joey eagerly dove into the probably year old cafeteria lasagna like he hadn't eaten in days. The sad part was he probably hadn't. This was the first time she'd seen him eat since Serenity died. "Hey Joey."

"Urmph?"

Tea laughed and shook her head at him. "You are disgusting."

Joey swallowed and gave her a grin with sauce and cheese all over his face. "So you tell me."

"It's the truth..." Clearing her throat, Tea stared down at her fingers, picking at the polish on her nails. "Mokuba's funeral is Wednesday right?"

Joey didn't respond and slowed his eating.

"I have another doctors appointment...this one is to apologize to the doctor and...well do the normal check up and stuff...can you come with me this time?"

"What's gonna happen during it?"

"I don't know...I guess they do blood tests and stuff...Nothing that will gross you out. I'll take Ishizu to those." Tea giggled at the blush on Joey's face.

"Yeah I guess I can go."

It was endearing to see him so awkward and once he stared it was a downhill slope. "It's thursday during school. Make sure your secretary pencils me in. Now if you'll excuse me...I have to go hurl after watching you eat that."

Tea patted Joey's shoulder as she stood up from the cafeteria table and turned to head to the bathroom. Not even two steps away from the table and she hears Joey call out to her. "Hope everything comes out okay."

She smirked, shaking her head slightly and flipped him off.

 


	8. PSA Rewrite Finished

After working on this fic series since July of 2015 I've finally got it where I want it. I'd love for those who've read this to read the rewrite. It's much more like what I'd wanted but didn't have the skills to write. Now, after so much research, practice and trial and error I've found my niche. It can only get better from here. Thank you for sticking with me! You all are amazing. 

 

Dissension into Madness will no longer be updated but I'll keep it online until the rewrite is posted fully. (I really love looking through the comments on bad writing days to give me some inspiration xD)

 

[Bloody Cards Rewrite ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9311231) 

**Author's Note:**

> Taw'am roHi means my soul or soulmate in arabic.


End file.
